I Thought I Knew You
by Firniswin
Summary: Left in the rubble of The Mountains of Mirkwood, Legolas and Aragorn are seemingly trapped. Knowing not the way home, they take the root that seemes best. But they soon find that their abilities to choose are not well when they run into a band of prejudic
1. Default Chapter

I Thought I Knew You

By Firniswin

****

Hey all of you wonderful fans of my pathetic and rather angst writings. I hope you enjoy this fic, and yes it will be full of angst. The title gives away a lot, kind of. You have to be a good thinker and read the summary. 

But anyway, please enjoy this. And for another clue, this story, actually it was kinda funny. I was sitting at the table drawing listening to my new Mark Shultz cd, when the next song came on. It was called "Do You eve know me anymore" and while the song is between a wife and her husband. Some of the lyrics oddly went with this story. 

No fear to you slash haters. This story, nor any of my others will be slash. I DO NOT like slash. And never intend to write it, as I said before in my bio. But anyway, for those of you who care, here are the lyrics. 

But you don't even know who I am anymore

You're a million miles away

Though I see you every day

So ya, that is all. Off to post. Namarie! Please R&R! No flaming. Any flames will be fed to my dog. 

Chapter 1

Almost Lost to Darkness

Darkness.

That was all that showed itself in the pressing confinements of the collapsed cave. 

A moan seemed to come out of the gloom and he stretched his tense muscles.

Legolas realized, that the moan had not come from someone else, for there was no one else. He was the only one near. 

The blonde elf opened his eyes experimentally to find the dark gloom before him, rocks littered the barely recognizable floor, and a small steak sat near. 

It looked as if it had once been a torch, the end was charred and small bits of ash lay on the floor beneath it.

He hissed as he tenderly shook the rumble that lay upon his old torn garments. Crouching low, and holding his injured and bloody wrist close to himself, he looked about the darkened area. 

Bright lights exploded before his vision and he rubbed his eyes in habit, though it did nothing for his aching head.

"Estel?" he whispered softly, not wanting to cause another cave-in.

Legolas was amazed at how low and raspy his voice had become, the prince coughed softly to get the dust and rock debris from his dry throat. 

Experimentally he stood to his weary feet, almost falling against the cave wall. He leaned his body against it for support and lifted his now very sore limb. 

"_Mellon nin?" _His voice became more serious and fearful as he heard nothing from the dark air before him.

Many emotions collided into his lithe and wounded frame. Fear, worry, happiness, but most of all was the horror. 

Horror filled his heart and blackened the thoughts that came into his tired and shadowed mind. 

Pictures of Aragorn, trapped under a boulder, struggling for his last breaths, calling out for him. 

Pictures of pooled blood collecting beneath his best friend's body, his dying body. 

A sob collected in his throat and caught at his cries. 

"Estel?! Please! Answer me _mellon nin?!" _

Tear streaked his pale cheeks as the horrible plea echoed all around the walls.

His heavy breaths ceased as a faint whisper of the wind brushed against his delicate, but slightly scratched ear. 

"Legolas? Help!" 

The prince stopped breathing and a frantic breath jammed in his throat. 

"Estel?!" he called louder.

"_Ye Legolas. _Help me."

The blonde's breath hastened.

"Where are you?"

A slight pause made him jump and jitter. Legolas moved unconsciously and started to repeat the question when a voice came from the darkness.

"I'm…trapped Legolas! Trapped! A pillar has trapped me!!"

Now he noticed, that the man's words were somewhat slurred and his breathing was not natural. 

"Each time I breath, the pillar-" the man took a small barely audible breath. "It moves Legolas!"

"Why?" he asked and smacked himself after wards. 

"Well, it looks as if there…." another suck in. "is a smaller boulder on each side……each time I-" Aragorn hissed uncomfortably. "Move, the pillar moves with my breath. And every, time it slips that slightest bit and comes to rest at my body."

The elven prince put all the figures Aragorn was feeding him together as quickly as his aching and unnaturally slow mind would allow.

Another rein of terror pulled at the prince's heart, he realized what it meant. In a matter of minutes, Estel could be killed with just one more breath. 

"Estel. Hold on _mellon nin_. I am coming."

The words slightly soothed the man's mind, although, being under a pillar with your life swaying in the balance was not a actually natural thing. And he did not at all welcome death, he had dreamed to have that come to him at a very slow and tedious pace. 

"What should I do?" he asked, eager to help in any way possible. 

"Well-" Legolas picked up a small but heavy rock with his good hand and threw it away. "Do not move. Try not to breath to much, breath only as much as if truly needed." 

This answer did not come welcoming either. 'But, if Legolas said to do it' he sighed inwardly. 'Than Eru help me. I will do as he says.' 

With those last and excruciating thoughts, Aragorn let the breath ease from his weary frame, he let the fresh air flow in slowly. And to his astonishment and joy, what Legolas said to do worked quite well. 

The pillar barely flinched at the human's soft ad hardly noticeable breath.

A praise came from somewhere close by, Legolas smiled, very joyful that his mind was still in full function. 

"Good Estel." He sucked in air as a rather large rock was seen obscuring his path from the mortal. "Now, I am almost to you. If you can hear me better, make some kind of noise, but it must be without disturbing the column."

A small sigh made the elf smile again. 

"Good." he placed his hands sturdily as he could upon the rock. Heaving a breath, he pushed forward, grunting in pain and exhaustion as he did so. 

"Ok, Breath out. Softly."

The soft breath beyond the scarcely moving rock noted the prince that the man had done as he wished. 

"Alright, wonderful. Now slowly, breath in. Make it last now."

The mortal complied bit by bit, slowly sucking In the air that his lungs so desperately longed for. 

A low groaning came from beneath the boulder that Legolas was pushing, this sign made him push harder and faster than before. He clenched his teeth and grunted as the last bit moved quickly into the ever present darkness. 

He moved from the rock to see a large tunnel like way through the rocks.

Getting down on all fours he began to crawl painfully through the opening. 

"I'm coming Estel." he smiled and pressed on. He did not care how much it hurt and he did not care how much pain it caused his mind. 

The only thing that now was in his recovering thoughts was his best friend laying in the middle of the corridor, his breathing slow and his eyes wide with terror as a large pillar lay over him like a ton of bricks.

He came upon a rocky area and bit his lip as needle like rocks dug into his skin and injuries. 

But he was rewarded as his eyes saw in the middle of the corridor, his friend laying on his back. Two semi-large boulders lay on each side, and a huge, monster pillar lay over the top. The mortal was now struggling with his breaths as fear took hold. The column began to slip.

Quickly, Legolas got to his feet and rushed at the pillar, and with both hands, he grasped the column, gritting his teeth as it strained his wounded hand. 

"Estel quickly!" The human gulped the breath in and tried to move, he pulled himself from the his tomb and back against the rock wall, panting and huffing for the musty air. 

"Drop it!" Legolas let go and back away as quickly as he could, tripping over the rubble.

He fell back against the rock wall, he watched the pillar fall to the floor with a loud crash. 

"Well, that was close."

He grinned at the rough and barely audible words that came from his side. 

"_Ye mellon nin, _very close."

The two friends sat a moment, sucking in long breaths as both regained their total lung capacity again. 

Aragorn looked down to his side, the skin was beginning to sting and burn. That reminded him of his own injuries as well as his friends. Both knew, that they were in a very tight pickle. 

"What now?" Estel asked, looking sidelong at Legolas, who was still panting from the strain the pillar had given his sore hand. 

"I suppose we should…get going." the prince gained his feet slowly and the man did the same, neither needed their wounds to bleed heavily right now. 

Not when they had no clean water, and no bandages, string, or map. 

Aragorn looked the elf in the eyes and saw great pain, even though he did not show it. 

"Legolas, we can re-"

"No! We must go! I fell that this cavern will not last long."

The young man smiled. "Those elven bones tingling?" he asked with the satisfaction that he could still joke. 

The blonde elf aimed a light punch in the human's direction. 

"No, it was more my ears that were tingling."

Aragorn laughed.

~*~

"Come on Aragorn." Legolas encouraged as he reached for the man's hand.

The two had found a way out of the main cave which they had been trapped in. 

But now, they faced another difficult challenge. Legolas had had no trouble making it up the cliff that was now deemed the only way out in which it was possible they would not die trying. 

But Aragorn, with his injured ribs had problems and could not get high enough to reach the prince's good hand. 

Estel hissed as he moved his torso and stretched his body to reach the blonde elf's hand that sat a few feet up from where he clung to the cliff wall. 

"Come on A-er Estel." The elf prince stuttered and changed names quickly. He did not believe he had had the wrong name. He must be worse than he thought. 

"Legolas! I am slipping!" The prince shook the thoughts away and watched in horror as his best friend slipped from the stones that protruded from the wall. 

'If he falls now?' Legolas looked beyond the human to find that the cave floor was far below. 'He will die.'

Thinking quickly, Legolas searched the flat area around him for something to use. 

He growled in fury when he saw no rope or vine. 

"Estel! You…must….jump!" 

Aragorn turned frightened eyes upon him. 

"Have you lost your sanity Legolas?!" he shouted as his booted feet slipped from the stones, he clung to them and groaned as his side protested to the new abuse. 

"No, I mean jump up, towards me."

The young man growled as the stones beneath his feet crumbled and the dust fell the long ways below.   
"Legolas!" he called readying himself.

The prince turned his blue-silver eyes back on the man. 

"I will do it."

Legolas smiled, and let himself lay down upon his stomach. 

"On three?"

The prince glanced down again and watched as the man nodded in submission. 

"One."

Aragorn sucked in a rather harsh breath through his nostrils and waited.

"Two."

The young man crouched against the stones and waited for the last and final signal. 

Legolas gritted his teeth and brought out his bloody hand, let it dangle as another lifeline for Estel to grab. 

"Three!"

Defying all he knew, Aragorn pushed off the stones. 

Panic raced through his heart and made him dizzy as he groped blankly for something to break his fall. But nothing came. His heart sank to his knees and he cried out. 

"Legolas!"

****

TBC~

Hey all that are still here with me. Hope you liked this rather short and annoying first chapter. For those of you who wondered at all, this was seven pages long. 

I just wanted you to know. 

Ok, now for the fun part, well, the fun part for me. You guys are all probably bringing out your Bows, axes, knives, daggers, swords, and spears to use on me. 

So I better run now. 

[zips off like road runner]

Meep! Meep!


	2. Illumë

**__**

Suilad all my wonderful reviewers!!!!

Ok, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Okay _ElvenRanger13_, no need to get hostile. Here is ur chapter. [smiles nervously] enjoy!

Yes _Linwen, _another one of the horrible cliff-hangers. But be joyous now. No cliffie this chapter. Not too bad anyway. ;) _Namarie mellon nin. [Aka Taryalanca Edan] [snickers]_

Thanks _Lynn_. I am very happy you liked it. And I am grateful for your advice. Usually when I do things like that, it means I wrote that chapter after a long day and I am tired and I should not be writing. But, I just could not stand that. Thanks. 

Wow! Thanks _Bill the pony 2_. I am very glad u liked! And yes, it was a rather malicious cliffie. But, I am better now and do not have the cliffie disease. Ya know, that one where it makes writers become evil and start writing a whole bunch of cliffies. Hehe. But I am better now, though I think Cassia is still suffering that disease. 

Well _Lady Laswen_, my friends think I am demented too. J But, ya know. I kinda like it. Thanks for reviewing. I am sorry your friends do not like my writing though. Oh well, easy come, easy go. 

Suilad _Nikki1._ Glad u like where it's going. And yes, I will keep going. One of the things I hate most is fic writers that start a story and never finish, so no fears. I much plan to finish this one. J 

Please _Ymmas Sirron , _let me live! I must see RotK! See, here is your wonderful fic!!!! Be happy. [gulps] Oh please be happy! And, as I said before, I am a little demented. But I would hardly call myself "Demon child". Thanks for your review! It made me laugh, although a little nervously. Later. 

__

ElizabethBlack4. Wow! Are you a really fast typer, or did it take you like an hour to type all that? :o Hehe. Thanks for your review! Here is more, as you requested. 

Thanks_ Star-Stallion_! And I am glad that you put your bow away. I think it would be much easier to write without an arrow sticking out of…..[thinks] wherever you might have wanted to aim it. [shrugs] Here is more! Enjoy! And please review again! I look forward to your review. 

Hey _Leggylover03,_ I know it was an evil cliffie. And plan for more. [evil laugh] But thanks! J I look forward to the next chapter of "Never Tell". [points] Great story! Anyway, enjoy! 

Ok, I hope there are no more of you. But if there are, I am extremely sorry. I will get to you next time. Just keep reviewing. And I want to give a huge thank you to all my loyal and even new or not loyal reviewers!!! Thanks, I think this is the most feedback I have ever gotten. Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!!! Your are all the greatest!!!!!!! [hugs] 

Now onto the chapter!!!!!!! Enjoy all! And review!!!! Please review!!!!!

Chapter 2

__

Illumë

Aragorn's heart was racing a million beats a minute as he began to fall from the wall and downward. 

He prayed a silent prayer to Eru that Legolas was somewhere, and was going to help him soon. 

"Legolas!" his cry reverberated off the cavern walls, and he felt like covering his ears. 

But he did not, he kept reaching upward, as a sort of plea for help.

"Lego-"

He was rewarded as he came to a short stop, ears ringing and arms and legs hanging limply.

Legolas groaned as he began to pull the young man up by his disheveled tunic. 

"I got you _mellon nin."_ he called down as he pulled upward, his wrist burning with pain as he strained the injured limb.

"Legolas?" 

The elf laughed at the surprise in the man's matured voice. 

"Estel, you think I would let you drop. Remember, nothing can tear us apart."

The young man smirked and called back up to Legolas. 

"Why don't you try that theory. Drop me go back to my father and tell him you let me fall. Let's see how long our friendship lasts then?"

The elf's laughter echoed on the cave walls and he switched hands, pulling the man gently up, careful not to bang him against the cliff.

"Want to try it?" he asked jokingly. 

"Oh yes, that would be loads of fun." the man scoffed. "I'll sprawl out on the floor and die and you can try and get through Mirkwood without me."

The elf prince looked questioning at Aragorn. 

"Me? Have trouble with Mirkwood?" he smiled mirthfully as he pulled the man the rest of the way with a soft grunt. "I seem to remember a certain day when I scarred you half to death by talking about spiders."

Aragorn shook his head in annoyance and rubbed his eyes. 

Legolas pulled him up and stood him on the cold cave floor. 

"Well? Any abrasions, cracks, openings, or knots on the head I should rack my brain with?" he inquired searching the human over, turning him about gently with one hand. 

Almost wincing, he shifted his weight all to his good leg and smiled reassuringly. 

Estel shrugged, he had seen Legolas wince, but he knew it was no use asking and trying to help. 

"Nothing but my madly beating heart. Sheesh! You think being an elf would make your reactions a little swifter."

The blonde elf sighed and turned bout on his good heal, and began to limp off into the distance. 

Aragorn watched him disappear in the dark dankness of the cave.

"Greenleaf?"

His voice was answered by a cry of pain and a thud.

"Legolas!" 

The man's heart leapt and he ran forward, lurching to a stop at the prince, who sat on the floor, rubbing his ankle tenderly and hissing with displeasure as he inspected the bite from the steel trap.

"Let me look?" 

The elf looked up, but did not comply, he merely hugged his leg closer to himself and shook his head with a frown.

Aragorn knelt down and smiled soothingly at the elf in the dark, he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and brought his forehead from the darkness to rest upon that of Legolas's.

"I am here _mellon nin_. _Illumë ." _The man smiled as he felt the elf go calm and his breathing slow. "Always." he whispered rubbing gentle circles on Legolas's weary and slumped back.

"Estel, it is hopeless. Sure your leg will work now. But sooner or later, you will get weary. We will be in this pit of Melkor for days, months. And we can not have that tine spent. We both need our wounds healed," Legolas let his head fall into his working hand and growled in anguish. "Besides, our families probably think we are dead." 

The young man sighed and rubbed his eyes that seemed to ache in the darkness.

Being raised by elves, he had learned rather well to hate caves and darkness, though not quite as much as the elven prince. 

Hating caves, was an understatement when one was considering Legolas. The blonde elf would rather be stuck in the middle of a spider colony than be in a once evil dwarf infested cave. 

"I hate caves!" 

Estel looked to his side and laughed at his friend who was eyeing the cavern walls with a suspicion that he slightly enjoyed. 

"I know Legolas. _Iston."_

~*~

Both elf and man made their way slowly forward, each tired of the oppressing darkness.

They had passed many caverns, all looking about the same, and all looking ugly and well used. 

Drops of water dripped and splattered on the cavern floor from stalactites that had been formed at the roof, and a dank rancid smell came ever present near their noses.

The darkness had been replaced with a little light as they entered yet another extremely large and grungy hall, old food and dried splashes of mulled beer were evident as they passed by. 

In the very middle, a huge rock table lay, hewn in two from a boulder that sat in the center of the old and dirtied table. 

The friends limped passed the table and Legolas sucked in a breath in utter disgust at the eating habits of dwarves. 

Old deer meat and beer glasses were strewn about the room, as well as bodies that lay beneath crushed rock. All dead. 

"Kinda makes you feel sorry for the little delvers."

The elf prince looked in Aragorn's direction and spat at the comment. 

"Sorry?!"

The man shrugged and grinned sheepishly. 

"Once you get past the beating and working. They ain't too bad. Kinda cute little fellows."

The blonde elf limped forward faster and Aragorn had to hobble to keep up. 

Both friends were helping each other walk, so now both's injured legs were raised off the ground, and they were using their good legs to stand and walk.

Aragorn looked to his friend, but saw the grievous expression and looked to were Legolas was looking. 

Beneath the large table, two young elves lay. Holding onto one another, each giving their friend a sign of hope. But, both were now dark like the interior, and their faces pale and lifeless.

Both the elven friends had died thinking that they would make their way out. That the huge table would save them. But instead, it had been their bane. 

"They are happier Legolas?" he whispered sadly, tracing each horrible scratch and gash on the children's faces. 

The elf prince nodded mutely, and kept on going. 

Aragorn knew well how much Legolas hated to see an immortal life lost. He knew how deeply it hurt the elf. 

As a silent sign of hope, the man squeezed his arm tighter round the elf's neck and smiled when Legolas gave him a confused expression. 

"No fear _hir nin. _We will make it out."

Legolas shook his head and his brow creased in confusion.

"Why do you call me such things? We are friends?"

"I just thought, that you are a prince and I should-"

The elf did not stop, but slowed his pace, he looked at Aragorn with wide and unbelieving eyes. He did not know what to say.

Aragorn was his friend. He never had need to call Legolas 'My lord.' or 'my prince'. He did not even have to call him 'prince Legolas'.

"Why do you think you need to use formalities with me Estel. I use none with you. We are friends. Nothing can change that, nothing can make me think otherwise."

"Are you sure you father approves?" 

Legolas was shocked, he did not understand this sudden question. 

"Estel. It matters not what my father thinks. He is my father, and I love him. But, you Estel." he squeezed the man's neck against him tightly, as a gesture of closeness. "You are my _mellon, _my friend. Nothing! And I say it again, nothing can ever change that. Do you understand me?!" Legolas's deep blue silver eyes pleaded with the silver. And for a fragment of a moment the elf prince saw doubt flash through those eyes. "Nothing Estel! Not heritages, nor royalties, nor fathers, mothers, brothers. Nor family. No one but Eru himself can change it. And if it was meant to be, by all the valar, he would not even dare mess with a friendship such as thus." Legolas starred at his friend.

Aragorn smile softly and nodded. 

"You sure?" The man asked starting walk again, the elf following , limping beside the human as Aragorn hobbled.

"Of course I am sure. What kind of question is that? Where do you get these half brain ideas?" 

Estel's snickers rose off the walls. 

"From the only other two who make half-brained ideas. My brothers." he finished snickering as the prince laughed and shook his head gleefully. 

Both friends laughed, happy to have one another for company on the long rode ahead. And both silently vowed their bonds would never break, as they continued on down the tunnel, ever coming closer to the soft barely luminescent light at the end. 

****

But what neither saw nor heard, was the cautious footsteps behind them and the soft light glowing from the beings that ran lightly after the two friends.

Their gentle whispers, not heard by the wounded friends before them, as the caressing wind came forth and brushed the words away, so neither man nor elf knew of the followers.

****

TBC~ 

Ok wow, long little description thing. Anyway, this chapter, was 5 or 6 pages long. 

I know, short compared to most other great writers. But I just was lost for words at the moment. Hopefully this chapter was to your liking, and all you who wanted to spear me. This was not a real bad cliffie. So no need to kill m, besides, if you, no more story.

But go ahead and threaten me, I rather like it. It makes me feel…..[taps side of head] Important. 

So ya, I am not going to try and predict when the next chapter will be. I have tried and it never seems to work for me. [shrugs]

Anyway, ya, so hope you all enjoyed, please R&R! As I said, any flames will be fed to my 105 year old dog. And yes that is in dog years. Thanks all!!!! B-bye!


	3. Not again

****

Ok all, no killing' me now. I am back to give you this 6-7 page chapter. I would make it longer, but the excitement from watching the extended version of TTT has jumped me up a notch and I would not do very good. Funny that way, when I am sad or too hyper chapters turn out crumby.

And for those of you who do not yet have your TTT extended versions. Hehe. Your in for a treat!!! Great movie!!!!! 

There are a lot more parts revolved around Aragorn and his heritage. J And this cute part that reminds me of Cassia's stories. 

Has to do with the lines:

"You need to rest! You will be no good to us half dead." 

Hehe. I want to watch it again!!!!! Oh well. I will stop buggin' you all now. And answer reviews and all that fun stuff. 

Thanks you al sooooo very much!!!!! _Hannon lle!_

Well _Star-stallion _you will see what they are in a page or two. So keep reading. J Hope you like what type of creature/race it is. And I did not think you would have shot me. At least I hoped not. And my dog, in normal people years is 15 or 16. We do not really know because when we got him no one told us how old he was. So we just guessed. J Thanks for the review! 

Hehe. You know me too well _Linwen_. And sorry, I just could not help it. Besides, what might be a cliff-hanger to one person, might not be to another. I call all chapter ends cliff hangers. But that is just me. _Hannon lle mellon nin. _

Hope your flight was good, _Lady Laswen. _ And yes, I love dogs too!!!!!! I practically scream whenever I see one and my mom and dad almost wreck because they think it is a squirrel or something. Same thing for horses. J And I hope you had/have fun with your aunt. Thanks for the wonderful review.

I like that name _Shortie- 1318. _ Hope I spelled it right. I am dyslexic so the numbers might be a bit twisted round. But I think I got it. Yay! And I do not plan to abandon it anytime soon. Thanks!!!!!!!

__

Hikueru, Same goes for your name as 'Shortie' up there. Tell me if I spelt it wrong. And I try my best to make longer chapters. But as it has been explained, I am no Cassia, Sio, or Nili. And I am definitely no Tolkien. So chapters are short and I try to make them as long as I can. Hope that is alright. I try to post fast. And I have to agree whole heartedly, Legolas and Aragorn do rock!!!!!! And I am glad u like how I portray their friendship. J I try. _Namarie_! And please keep reading!

Thanks _Ymmas Sirron_! Sheesh! I am dyslexic!!! I though you said "Who are our treacherous little flowers?" [shakes head] I need help mega bad. Anyway, Here is more! Hope you enjoy. And you will know who are followers are soon enough. [evil grin]

__

Leggylover03, well I will not say much. Except that Elrond might not appear in this story. Well maybe once. But, nobody knows, not even I know. That is scary. And here is the update you hoped for. J Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, and I am still awaiting more of "Never Tell". [looks impatiently]

Ok, here you are. More story. Have fun!!!!!!

Chapter 3

Legolas smiled with pleasure as his friend hobbled closer to the merrily crackling fire between them.   
The man was carrying a few pieces of wood that he had broken off of things to start the little blaze. 

_"Tula, hama neva I'naur." _the elf prince's smile broadend when the man looked up wearily. Sweat coating his forehead and hair, and from the neck to mid chest. 

" _Mani naur?" _Aragorn asked gritting his teeth and leaning down to place the small pieces of dark Mirkwood wood in the fire.

__

" What fire?!" the prince laughed softly at his friend's stubbornness. "That is more than enough Estel. We have not had a fire this grand in a long while. Now come enjoy it with me." 

A cold wind blew through a crack in the cave wall. It made Estel shiver, but he refused to rub his arms for warmth or even show the prince that he was indeed cold. 

The sweat on his work-heated body was beginning to cool and leaving him freezing. But he did not let anyone else notice.

Legolas glanced at his friend and smiled compassionately. 

"Estel. _Tula sinome_!" the elf patted the seat next to himself.

Knowing that the fire would last at least a little while, and he did need some rest, Aragorn staggered over to the other side and let himself lightly fall next to his elven friend. 

He shivered openly as the warmth broke through the covering of ice that seemed to lay over his thin frame. 

"_H-hannon l-lle m-mello-n nin." _

The elf prince nodded, wrapping his arm round Aragorn, and giving off some of his own warmth. 

"You are very welcome."

Silence ensued between the two friends and not much was said the rest of the time. Both were so tired of the cavern that they could shriek. Of course, they did not. But merely kept their feeling on the inside.

Each moment, Legolas felt a gentle pressure against his side. He looked over to see that the young man had fallen asleep against his arm.

Aragorn's dark unruly hair got in his face, and the firelight seemed to play with the dark raven color. 

In the light, Legolas saw, truly for the first time how pale and emaciated the young man was. He was not horrible, but even as Estel leaned against him, he felt a slight rumble come from the man's body.

He felt almost unbearably sorry for the younger one. 

"I am sorry _mellon nin_." he whispered to the sleeping one.

Aragorn did not stir, his breathing only continued and his slight frame moved lightly with each breath. 

Legolas could not help but smile. He rested his paler head on that of his friends, but he did not let consciousness leave him. 

He kept his senses alert as he watched the firelight spill upon the cavern walls. 

His mind wandered to the days events before.

They had been quite interesting. He remembered each and every picture that came into his weary mind. 

But the one that stuck with him the most was the two young elves trapped, their lifeless bodies crushed to death beneath the gigantic dwarven table. 

Before they had most likely been servants, and had only been doing what they were told. 

He hated to think of how they had died, unsuspecting, alone and afraid. 

"Legolas?"

The whisper brought him back and he looked down at the panicked human. 

Though Aragorn was still asleep, his dreams were terrorizing him. Sweat glistened and fell from his body and he shivered as another cool wind blustered through the cracks and caught him unaware. 

The elven prince only watched a moment. 

He did not pity the human for his weakness, he simply knew what it was like to be alone, in the darkness. He knew how it was to be afraid, he knew how it felt to be cold in a evil darkened world. 

He knew well, those were all the feelings that had plagued him the night that the elven warrior's had found him. Sobbing beneath a tree, his mother's beautiful golden hair clenched tight in his small pale fists. 

"Legolas?" the cry was a bit louder this time. Fear pitted in it's depths.

"Shhh. _Uuma dela, _I'm here." the elf brushed a strand of hair from the man's pale face and smiled. "I am here Estel. Fear not!" 

__

At the sound of his friends voice, the man calmed visibly and smiled, his mind edging back into a deep and carefree sleep.

__

A chill went through Legolas's spine and the feeling of cold steel bit up against his pale neck. 

__

"Nadohuanrim, arise!" a voice hissed behind him. 

He straightened visibly and Aragorn fell against him once again. Oblivious to the danger surrounding them.

Legolas did not comply, but sat still, his eyes shooting about the darkness. 

"Sii!"

At this command, the elven prince slowly used his hands and rose unsteadily to his feet. 

"_Sac sen sii!"_

All at once, five figures came from the darkness. Three of them had darker hair, such as most of Legolas's people. But one had pale blonde such as his own, and the other had golden blonde. 

The pale blonde elf walked over to Aragorn and roughly began searching him. Pulling off one knife that lay hidden him his torn right boot. 

The others searched the prince, but they were none too careful. They ripped and tore at his disheveled Mirkwood warrior outfit and took any sharp objects he had. 

"Who are you?" he asked surprise flowing off every word he spoke. He had never seen any of these strange elves before. He was sure of it.

Yet they seemed so sure of what they were doing. 

Legolas's hands were bound in front of him, and so were his feet., he would have fallen over if not for one of the black haired elves. 

"No talking." another elf appeared from behind him. This one was much different than all the others. 

He wore deep blue outfit that seemed to be that of a captain's. He had red hair and dark foreboding eyes. 

"Please, I-"

"No Talking!"

The red haired elf brought his hand swiftly across the prince's unguarded face.

Legolas winced as he felt blood drip from the side of his lip and down his fair face.

"Only speak when spoken too." the captain spoke in strong and rough words, not in the voice of an elf. 

The prince's eyes wandered to his ears. They were pointed just like the rest. Yet, he seemed so different. 

His silver-blue eyes wandered to Estel. The strange, blonde elf was doing just the same as they had to Legolas. Minus the slapping. 

He did not have to slap Aragorn, the man was still asleep and did not seem to be anywhere near waking. And for that, Legolas was indeed grateful. 

The red haired elf, or at least that is what Legolas hoped he was, eyed the prince and then looked to the man that was laying on the cold ground. The only way of knowing he was alive was his breathing. 

"Is the dart still in him?" he asked softly, walking towards the man.

The elf prince watched in horror as the blonde nodded, the leader elf knelt down near Aragorn's thigh. His fingers brushed the young man's muscular leg, and stopped, Legolas struggled to see what he was grabbing hold of. 

It was a small black and silver pin that, by the looks of things, had been shot into the man's leg.

The elf pulled the pin out quickly, Aragorn whimpered, but did not stir. He merely lay still and only breathed.

"That should keep him out for a few days." the captain stated casually, placing the pin in a small wallet type thing. "Bind him!" 

At once the blonde elf came forward and began to wrap the elven rope around Estel's arms and legs.

The red haired elf walked towards the elf prince and smiled smugly. 

"My name my dear _ eldar, _is Donolea. But you can call me sir." 

__

Legolas shot forward at the elf, but two others held him back. 

__

"I call no one sir!"

Donolea smiled innocently and looked at Aragorn's limp form on the dirt floor. 

"Well, by all the Valar, and Eru himself. Your friend will before I am done with him."

He turned placid gray eyes on Legolas. 

"We are not elf killers master elf. Merely tired of fighting those that will not join us. So I suggest that you keep the curses, fights, and all other rabble to a minimum. For if you do not pay us due respects, your little _edan _friend here, certainly will." The red haired elf smiled as he aimed a hard kick for the young man.

"No!" 

The elf prince watched in repulsion as Donolea kicked Aragorn in the stomach. Estel jolted forward and moaned. But other than that, nothing took effect.

" I will do what you say! Just do not hurt him, please!"

Donolea turned and smiled malicious at Legolas, his eyes burning with hot anger.

"I am glad." he walked up to the prince, and caught the proud chin in his hands. "What is your name _Taryalanca_ elf?" he spat on Legolas's elven boots.

The elf prince yanked his jaw away. 

"Taran." he smiled and as he used the soldier's name. Than a thought came to mind.

His mind racked with panic. 'I hope Taran is alright.'

"Taran ay'. Well, your name ain't gonna be that no more." Donolea chuckled and played with a strand of the pale golden hair on Legolas's head. "Your name is Tarpen."

He motioned to the others. 

"Pick up the human, Jonal." he looked at the raven haired ones. "Pull Tarpen. He's got a long walk ahead of him. And no stopping unless I say so."

"Yes sir."

Legolas watched as Estel was hoisted onto the golden blonde's shoulder and carried forward. 

The two black haired elves tied a rope about the prince's waist, the one around his neck. They pulled him forward and he walked along, unconsciously watching Aragorn's head bob up and down as the young blonde trotted forward.

****

TBC~

Ok, before you all go off an do away with me. Do you see a cliffie here? I mean, you know the lead bad elf's name. You know their race? You don't really know what they want with the two, but since it is written by me, it can't be that hard to guess. 

But now, go ahead. Use me as target practice. 

But I get the head start! 

[Runs off in the direction of the woods]

~Elvish Translations~

__

Tula, hama neva I'naur - Come sit next to the fire

Mani naur?- What fire?

Tula sinome. -Come here

Hannon lle mellon nin - Thank you my friend.

Uuma dela - Don't worry

Nadohuanrim- cowardly dogs

Sii - now

Sac sen sii! - Search them now!

Eldar - elf

Edan - human

Taryalanca - stubborn

****

And in case any of you people want to know. Tarpen, which is supposedly Legolas's new name, means roughly 'Stubborn one'. Tar comes from _Taryalanca_ and _pen_ from the elvish word for 'one'. Hehe, a little elvish fun there. 

Anyway, don't kill me! I am leaving now……b-bye!

__ __


	4. Namarie

Hey all,

Ok…now, no using me for target practice here. I need to live so I can finish this story. And plus I want to be able to post my special Christmas story. [sly grin]

__

** But I don't mind threats. I kinda like them. I am odd that way. [shrugs]**

Ok, thanks all for your wonderful, glorious, stupendous, and great reviews!!!! I am so happy. 

Yes _Star-Stallion. _You were correct. And I was hoping you would not like them. I made it that way. Can't have good elves capture them. That would just be wrong! And no fears, Aragorn is all right, for now. [sly grin and malicious laugh] And Legolas, well we can't hope to much for him. And I am so glad you are lovin' it. That reminds me of the new Mc Donalds commercial. [shakes head] Thanks! 

Hehe, finally. Someone who can share my thoughts. Thanks _Nikki1_!!!!! And I am glad u liked the twist. J Thanks for the awesome review! Hope to hear from you in this post. 

WOW! _Lina Skye_ is commenting on my stories!!! I love your stories!!! . Anyway, thanks for the wonderful review!!!!! It made me happy. Well here is the more you asked for. Maybe next time dress up like the villains and knock one of them out or something like that. Then take the others place. You could be right in the middle of the action then. Hehe. But your way works too. Thanks for the review!!!!!! 

Well _StellaPen,_ I found my elvish on various sites. Funny, most of the stuff I used I got from my friend. He has a linguist working for him on an amateur film he is making. 

But most of my elvish I get from this place : So try them and then if that does not work, I can give you somewhere else. And the dart thing, that was a last thought. [shrugs] I just didn't think Aragorn would sleep through all that. J And thanks for your review!!!!!!

__

Ymmas Sirron, ya' know. I would just miss all your threats so much if you were not reviewing. And thank you, I am glad you like it. I try. Here it is, enjoy!

Thanks _ElizabethBlack4_! I am glad you liked it enough to encourage me to write more. Thanks a bunch!!!!!

Suilad _Linwen, mellon nin._ And yes, I am very aware that most of my reviewers. Well, everyone but you will not know the little joke running between us with that elvish word for stubborn. And thanks, I liked the name Tarpen to. It was better than some names I have come up with. [rubs eyes] And I think I will vote you my cliffie checker. [snickers]

Ok _Leggylover03_, well here is the update you growled for. J Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I much enjoyed that chapter of "Never Tell" You update soon!!! Hehe.

Hehe, Thanks _Deana_!!! Yes well, that would be no fun just sending them home. Just wait till you see the end. [cackles manically]

Ok, here it is! Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 4

Walking.

That was all they had done for near two days now, and it was beginning to wear on Legolas's conscious. He about wanted to scream from the repeated scenery they had seen day in, day out.

The cave walls were slightly lightened now that the light had come nearer and the cave bowed low, but not too low. 

In front of him Aragorn still lay limply on the elf's shoulder, but not the blonde one. They had changed positions and now one of the raven haired elves carried him steadily onward.

But even though it had been spoken of, the elf prince was steadily beginning to worry that Aragorn had not awoken yet.

The elves had kept him hydrated, but they had not fed him. This slightly worried the blonde prince.

Considering that neither of them had had food in at least a week. Or he hoped that it was only a week. 

Truth be told, who knew how long they had spent in that rotten cave? How long had they been unconscious? How long?

None of this mattered much to him right now, the elves had slowed a bit and were now stopping. 

Legolas did not do as his body wished, he stood strong and did not flinch. 

He watched as the raven haired elf let Estel off his shoulder, but none to gently. He let him drop a ways and with a thump, his black tresses settled on the floor and obscured his pale face.

"Estel?" he whispered as the elves talked softly amongst one another.

He shifted towards the young man and brought his hand down, brushing away the hair and looking at man's peaceful features.

"Tarpen!" 

His eyes shot up, but he did not stand.

When he saw it was Donolea, he put his attention back on the pale form of his young friend. 

He had no intention of letting the red haired elf see that he listened to him, he would not call his sir. He would not even pay him thought.

His chin was caught between two rough fingers and brought up so his emotionless eyes looked into the gray ones. 

"You that better have been an accident Tarpen!" he hissed grabbing the rope about Legolas's pale neck and bringing the prince's face close to his own.

But he saw no fear, and that made him exceedingly angry. He was supposed to be feared. 

He was Donolea! Not just some elf, he was more than just an elf. And know one knew it but he himself and his lord. 

"I see you act such again, Tarpen." he growled. "And I will personally see that your _tithen edan mellon_ gets a fair share of the beating! What do you Say to that, wood-elf?!" 

Legolas bit back his tongue and turned his eyes down upon the young human that lay shivering at his feet.

His eyes shot back to Donolea and he sighed, slumping his back in distress and annoyance.

He did not want them to hurt Aragorn, if it was on his own safety, he would make sure they got what they bargained for. But on another's life, especially the life of his best friend, he would take no chance. 

"Transelucent." he groaned and pulled the rope away, Donolea smiled and let go. 

Legolas fell back with a cry of surprise, and hissed as his wrist was inflicted with more pain.

"_Quel._"the elf murmured softly and turned about to see his warriors working to find fire wood.

"We move again!" he looked down at the mortal, and seeing that all of his elves were tired. 

Donolea smiled wickedly, and reached for the sleeping boy's hand. He watched as Legolas shot forward snarling heavily.

But he did not faulter, he only grabbed the young man's pale limp hand and hoisted him to his shoulder. 

Aragorn thumped against the elf as his dead weight was shifted. 

"Onward ho!" he turned his eyes back to the slightly struggling elf. "He is in my hands now Tarpen! One false move, one slip of the tongue and he ain't gonna see his _edan _father again." the red haired elf snickered softly.

Legolas frowned as the elf's crowded round tugging at his collar and the rope round his waist.

'A little late for that.' he thought as he began to walk forward once again, legs aching fiercely. Especially his one ankle. 

He hoped desperately that Aragorn was not in any pain.

Elrond held his head in silence and clutched the delicate lilly he held in one hand to his cheek. 

He watched as Thranduil walked forward and placed a flower on the unoccupied grave of his son: Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. 

All the elves had spent almost an entire month searching for the bodies of their prince and his best friend, Estel. 

Niether had been found in the pile and piles of ground and rock that marred the paths of the distressed elves. 

The elf lord watched as his sons starred solemnly at the mounds of earth that had colapsed over the entrance. 

Thranduil walked forward, his every move drenched in sorrow and woe for his lost son. 

"_Namarie ion nin, _Legolas. May your path be swift to the halls of Mandos."

Elrond nodded mutely, and stepped forward slowly letting the flower fall from his hands and flutter on the careful wind. It dropped to the new grave and it's petals sank mournfully.

In his heart, the elf lord could feel a deep rip. A horable ache that seemed to run straight through his entire being and engulf him with more pain than he though was possible. 

"_Namarie_, Estel…may you always be-" he sucked back a tearful sob. "in our hearts, _ion nin._"

The wind whistled a cry and the elves lowered thei heads as it swept passed. It twisted their hair and made their tears blow to the ground.

The elf lord looked back to see his two twin sons. Each were holding ont one another, not able to keep their tears back any longer. They were now sobbing in each other's shoulder.

Many wails of distressed elves filled the glade. But none were that of Elrond, he could hardly make a sound. He felt nothing. 

Somewhere deep in his heart, he hoped, prayed that his youngest was somewhere safe and traveling home now. 

But the more logical part of him shook his head and shunned the hopeful thoughts.

The cruel part of his mind slapped him in the face and growled.

"He is NOT coming back peredhil!" the voice shouted and a tear dropped from his face. "Not this time." 

He mutely turned himself around and started walking in the direction of the halls of the Mirkwood elves. 

He could no longer stay here. 

Elrond looked up to see a pair of tearful eyes upon him. 

He starred at Lingwen with pain and horror drenched over his entire frame. 

He watched as she let her head fall and the black veil obscure he features as she wept openly for her lost loved one. 

He turned his head away as she began to sing, he would not stay. He could not stay. 

He let his blue robes flow behind him in the greedy wind as he walked away, slowly. Anger growing ever more in his sickened heart. 

He would not give in as they all had. He would not let grief take him. 

Legolas and Aragorn were out there somewhere, and he would not think them dead till he had seen their bloody, ripped, and emaciated bodies. 

If it took one hundred years, he would wait. Aragorn and Legolas would return, all he had to do was keep up hope. Keep it up for his son. Keep estel for Estel.

****

TBC~

**Hi, ok. Befor eyou all kill me, I wanted to wish you all happy Thanksgiving. And to tell you that if you let me live. Around the first of December, I will put up my special Christmas story, "I'll be Home for Christmas". **

Also wanted to say, ONE WEEK TILL POTC ON DVD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Incase one of you hasn't noticed. [grins sheepishly] 

And for those of you who read Cassia's "Curse of Angmar": ONE WEEK TILL KALDUR DAY!!! The day when you can watch POTC all day and think of that scallywag bandit! Hehe! I will! 

So hope you enjoyed this VERY short chapter. Sorry there was not much Lego' and Aro'. But I had a sort of writers block so I decided to go onto Elrond and Company. 

So forgive me, but I did not want to leave you hanging for to much longer. And in the enxt chapter, I think Aragorn will finally awaken. We will find out more about Donolea. And Legolas will his old stubborn self, garnering more ouchies for him and his little mortal friend. 

So please don't kill me!!!! [sobs] I want to live. Below is a clip from my Christmas story.

Namarie!!!!!!!

**I'll be Home for Christmas**

By Firniswin

PG

****

The pale light flickered on a torch as the dim glow of the golden sun faded away behind the hills. 

Aragorn looked up sadly as a child and father ran by, giggling and laughing as their smiles repeated to shine in his mind.

The man turned to Aragorn and smiled saluting as he did.

"Merry Christmas Captain Thorongil."

The numenorean nodded and smiled, more for the soldier than himself.

"Merry Christmas to you Jeso."

The little girl looked up at him and waved, he nodded in her direction. 

Then kept walking down the dusty dirt lane as the stars began to shine over head.

Jeso frowned as he watched the proud form of his captain disappear into the night.

No one knew much of Captain Thorongil, he kept to himself and rarely said anything other than orders. 

He was not a bad guy, not at all. He was very kind to those who made mistakes and those who did not. He treated all fairly and never seemed to slip-up himself. 

All the men liked him a lot more than their other captains.

But he held such a mysterious air about him, all the men tried to see a glimpse of a letter from his family, or even hear him dreaming in his sleep. 

They all wanted to know why he was so graceful in his actions, how he kept up when most men were ready to rest. 

No one even knew his true age. 

He looked about twenty to most of them, but they knew that was not the truth. One so experienced could not be less than thirty.

Aragorn looked up to see Earendil shining brightly among the other stars.

He sighed and shook his unkempt locks, and straightened his captain's uniform. 

He had tried desperately to get a job tonight guarding the stewards chambers. Even guarding the gate. 

But everyone said he should rest, he had been doing so much lately they all worried for him.

He was tired of Christmas. He was starting to hate the holiday.

It never resulted the same emotions with him as other soldiers and captains. 

They all had families to go home to, houses. Somewhere.

" I miss you _Ada_." he whispered gingerly touching a medal on his coat.

COMING SOON~


	5. Respects paid

****

Hey,

Thanks all of you who reviewed, and those of you who did not expect an update so soon so you did not review, it is ok. I lied again. I finished a chapter that I could not help from putting out. It was sooo exciting. 

Anyway, those of you who did review, thanks and here are your answers to whatever questions you asked.

_Linwen!_ That is not nice. don't say that…I like the threats!!!!! Love them in fact!!!!! And about the elvish translations, I was just being lazy. But I did not have much elvish this chapter. Just 'edan' and I can tell you that means 'man'. Thanks for the review! And a happy Thanksgiving to you too!!!!!

Yes _Lina Skye_! I do love your stories a lot, as I told you in the very long email I sent you. And I hope you do not find me crazy for emailing you and will keep reviewing. Your reviews make me sooooooooo excited. I have always wanted a reviewer like you. Hehe! "Raised by…oof!" [snickers] Thanks for your review!!!!!!

Well _ElizabethBlack4, _hehe. I am glad your reviewed!!! Hehe! Havin' trouble with that name? Funny, it don't mean anything! It is just a jumble of letters I put together. Here is the more you asked for! 

Thanks _Ymmas Sirron!_ Wow! I am a great writer! Ok, those of you that don't agree with that, she said it!!!! [points finger] Hehe! Naw, just kidding, I am glad you said it. Made me feel really good! I shared it with my mom, she said it was really sweet. Happy Thanksgiving to you too!!!! And well, my new story will be out on Dec 1st. Hopefully! Enjoy!

Well _Nikki1_, I think Legolas would go absolutely ballistic is Aragorn does not wake up soon. And don't worry he will!!! And we would not want him any other way. 

K, happy Thanksgiving all, here 'tis!

Chapter 5

Legolas stumbled forward, bright light fell around him in flowing torrents of sun. 

He shielded his eyes, looking up through the canopy of green trees.

A smile came upon his face, it felt odd to make that sort of movement. He had worn a frown and glare for so long that any other movement of his features felt odd to his lips and eyes. 

He barely had a moment to adjust to the light before the ropes round his neck and waist were pulled and he was heaved forward, with a cry his injured, swollen ankle caught beneath him and his weight shifted to it making him colapse to the ground in an faded soggy heap.

"Come on Tarpen!" Donolea called back in a hissing tone, but it was oddly happy.

The prince looked up to see the evil elf holding Aragorn up by his dark hair, a steel dagger blade was placed against his side. 

Legolas did not need any further warning, he struggled weakly to rise. After a few tries, the elves at the sides grabbed his arms and dragged him up to his shaky feet.

Donolea smiled wickedly, sheathing the blade and slinging the young man back onto his shoulder, garnering a grunt of pain from Aragorn's form.

"Oh." the seemingly mad elf let go of the man and watched "Our little friend is awake." he smiled and bent down nearly the groaning man.

Aragorn held himself in a tight ball to keep from being beaten. He slowly opened his groggy eyes. Then wiped them to try and clear the fog from them.

He turned his black and blue bruise filled face to the strange elf leaning over him.

"Welcome back _edan._" Donolea whispered as he brought his foot back and delivered a sharp kick to the human's bruised back. 

Legolas fought against the elves at his side, but stopped when Donolea let another kick fly. He turned his eyes away and let the tears fall. 

"Shall I deliver another Tarpen?" the elf round to the man's head and placed his silky boot tip against the man's head, pulling it back and looking up at Legolas. 

The prince shook his head quickly and took a step back, looking up into the cruel merciless eyes of his captor. 

"No that will not be necessary. I will do as you ask." 

Donolea nodded a smile upon his face, he pulled his boot tip away and Aragorn sighed with relief.

"Whom are you speaking to Tarpen? I could not tell because you did not differentiate which one of us you were speaking to." the red haired elf looked the blonde in the eyes.

Legolas knew exactly what Donolea wanted. But he would never do it, never would he call this elf sir. He had no master and certainty not this being.

"I am sorry Donolea, but I can not call you sir!" he shook his head, pride etched all over the proud features. "I will never pay homage to you or your kin." his tongue began to speak and he could not stop it. He found himself saying things that he had not meant. "Because I know what a slimy, bag of Morgoth's rot you truly are Donolea. You and all your kin! If I could, I would make your passing swift so my friend nor I had to smell your rancid flesh on this earth."

The captain growled deep in his throat and his eyes flashed with rage. Legolas finally realized he should not have said any of what he did. 

He watched as a dagger flashed in Donolea's gloved hand. He knelt down next to Aragorn, who was now laying so still he was not sure if he still lived.

The gloved hand grabbed the man's arm swiftly and he pulled it so hard that Estel yelped and tried to scoot away. 

With a flick of his wrist, the elf had the dagger placed right over Aragorn's stomach, ready as soon as he pleased to press in and let the human's life end painfully.

The elf was red with anger and Legolas knew that any word against him would surely end his best friend's life. He could not let that happen. The prince would give up his own royal title, his own life just to protect Estel. 

Legolas lowed his head and kneeled on his knees and spoke softly, and the words he spoke even went against his own mind and heart.

"Please sir. Forgive me, I knew not. My tongue rambles sometimes. Forgive me, spare the life of my friend. Please I beg of thee." 

Donolea let up a bit and sheathed his black knife.

"I will forgive you. But remember from now on. One false move, slip of the tongue and mark my words Tarpen! I will slit his stomach and hung him in the trees for crow feed."

The cruel promise went deep and Legolas nodded, standing to his feet shakily. 

The pitiless elf layed his eyes upon Aragorn and smiled wickedly once more and pointed to Jonal, who stood with a small pipe loaded with another of the vile sleeping darts. 

"You make a fuss, we'll send you back to dreamland. Got it?"

The young man looked to Legolas, unsure of what to do. But when the prince did not looked at him, he nodded curtly. 

"Can you walk slime?!" the raven haired elf, Illan, asked tugging at the prince's bonds.

Estel nodded quietly, and watched as another raven haired elf came forward with rope, tying it round the man's neck and waist just as they had done to Legolas.

"Jonal lead us. Illan come behind with Tarpen. Sosal, you walk behind him and take the human. I will follow and be the rear guard." Donolea brought out his sword, a black and twisted piece of metal and jabbed Aragorn in the back to get him moving. "Get movin' scum!"

The young man trotted forward with Sosal leading him through the brush. Donolea followed close behind and evil gleam in his eyes. 

"Watch out _edan_. My temper is a little odd. You might make me mad and won't know it. Watch your back." he warned jabbing his sword tip at the young mortal again.

Estel looked back and ran gracefully forward, Donolea wondered as he watched the man run. He ran just like an elf. 

But, he shrugged it off and followed after his charges, smiling inwardly at how proud his master would be of him. Oh yes, he would get a big reward for this. An elf and a man. 

And especially if he had the elf trained by the time he got their, humans were not hard to train. They just needed a little bite of the whip and they soon found it out. 

He laughed as he thought of the young boy running scarred, chains keeping him in sight and whips lashing out against him, catching his legs and hands, making him cry.

A devilish smile formed on his face. What fun it would be.

"Faster!" Aragorn let his feet move. He groaned inwardly as his legs began to become sore. His leg was healed by now and he had no more trouble with it. But it was the fact that they had been running for over nine hours now. 

The sun was just beginning to rise over the tops of the mountains and the forest was filled with pale golden light that hit upon his sweat dampened face.

The elves did not seem to be having any trouble with the running, not even Legolas. He just kept running, never slowing enough to get near Aragorn so they could talk. And even if he would, he could not talk to his friend. 

The two elves that were in between them did not help at all. 

And he was absolutely certain of his new theory that Donolea had some power taken from Morgoth. There was no way he was able to hold his sword up the entire time as well as run for nine hours, elven or not.

Donolea rushed forward without the others, eyes excited and happy. He jumped through the bushes and landed out in a clearing. 

Beautiful rows of wheat blew soothingly in the wind, the clear blue sky shone bright with the new sun, and Aragorn watched as birds flew overhead. 

The young human watched the fields as people worked the land. Their backs were almost completely bare and the sun beat down upon them. 

He watched as tall proud figures followed behind, letting whips fly on the people who did not do it fast enough. 

Far off a woman cried in pain, and a baby screamed.

It did not seem so beautiful any longer. In fact, that world seemed to have turned into one horrible nightmare, and Aragorn was powerless to awaken from it.

****

TBC~

Ok, Please R&R! No flames. You do flame, well that is your guilty conscious not mine. 

B-bye now!!!!!


	6. One lone cry

****

Ok, wow chapter 6 already. But I know why we are far, because of my problems of making longer chapters. But I try. Anyway. Enough of that.

Now I can tell you why I was absent for so long, I caught the flu and was not able to get on the computer for a while. I am sorry it took so long and I hope you like this chapter. 

Well maybe, _Leggylover03, _ Hope this suffices for now. 

No, _Lady Laswen._ The slaves are the humans. The elves are the slave drivers. Thanks for asking though, I was wondering if I put that clear enough. I guess not.

Thanks _Star-stallion!!!!_ I am glad you liked them. Hope you like this.

Now _Linwen_. Don't get your self all in a tissy. Here it is. 

Wow! _Ymmas Sirron_! Thanks! I think that is like the best compliment ever. I am very proud you like my little stories so incredibly much I am glad. Thanks!!!!!

Yes_ Newmoon, _ this is before his heritage is revealed and the reason I refer to him as Aragorn is because it gets really boring and awful tiring referring to him as Estel all the time. And in this chapter he gets a new name, so things are looking up for me. And I did notice that Legolas called him Aragorn aloud in chapter 2. I think that was either because, he was so busy he forgot. Or, I made a mistake. I think I might have made a little boo boo. And as for being trapped in the cave. You kinda have to read "Where Once was Light". And I will explain soon who the captors are. But anyway, so ya. Hope that answers everything and I am glad you like the story.

Hehe, yup. Kneel he did _Nikki1_. Sorry, but you can't have a bad guy who is not so bad. Would ruin things slightly. Thanks for the review.

Thanks _farscapeangel !_ I think I will put more of that in later. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!

Who knew one could type such a long review _Lina Skye._ Wonderful though! I like to read your reviews. As I have said, they make me laugh real hard. Hehe, liked how you used 'EARGFH!' Like that one. It's interesting. Hehe. Hope this is enough to suffice your reading needs for now.

Well _estelswolf_, hate to break it to ya. But they will not be finding that out any time soon. Seeing as how he does not even know of his own heritage yet. Thanks, I am glad you find my story interesting. 

Alright. All done. Wow, my reader list is getting quite long. And I have to say this real quick…..Haven't gotten a flame yet!!!!! YAY! But that does not mean I want one. No Flaming!!!!!! I will recycle them into lovely Christmas cards. 

Chapter 6

Legolas watched as two of the tall figures came forward from across the plains, no smiles or happiness evident on their features. 

Their slight bodies showed of their immortal blood and they carried a staff in one hand, a whip fastened to their leather belts. 

And the unseen, a hidden knife that was in their heavy boots. Incase of failure to comply from their mortal slaves. 

Both were light haired and seemed unpleased to see the other elves, though Legolas could not tell. It might just be that they were never happy.

"Thank you boys. They will take it from here. Go an take rest, replenish." Donolea motioned towards the settlement off in the distance.

The three weary elves walked away, letting the more rested elves take the ropes of their prisoners.

"Tarpen, meet Tocal and Mosa." the red haired elf watched with pleasure as Mosa took Legolas's ropes and began to lead him away. 

The elf prince eyed the odd elf and stumbled after Mosa, who was taller and stronger than him. 

"I will be there soon to check on you." Donolea called after the two.

His eyes darted back to Tocal, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble with the young man. 

Aragorn was darting away and pulling at the ropes that were about his neck. Tocal, was swift and strong. But Estel had the cunning of elf and man on his side and he did not want to be recaptured. He refused it whole-heartedly. He had already seen what it had done to Legolas. 

How would he survive?

"_Edan!" _

This remark did Aragorn no good, he stopped thinking his brothers had said it, considering that is what they always called him to tease him. But he was rewarded when Tocal gave him a sharp punch in his stomach. He doubled over in pain and moaned sharply at the treatment.

His eyes looked through his unruly hair as Donolea crept closer in a graceful fashion. He showed no signs of anger, but Estel knew already that that meant nothing. 

With the speed and grace that he was gifted with, Donolea shot out and grabbed the man by the throat. 

Estel coughed and choked as the elf's grip tightened and he began to pull him off the ground. 

Pure fright exploded all about his senses as he struggled to breath. But the elf's grip ever tightened and he smiled wickedly at the young human that was now in full panic over the fact that he could not free himself from Donolea's vice like grip.

"What did that elf call you?" he hissed, wishing to know the human's name. He had swore that Legolas had said something along the line of 'Estel'. But he could not be sure. 

After all, that was an elf's name, why give it to a human. And a male of all human's. He was oddly named if that was truly what the elf called him. That was for sure.

Aragorn coughed and sputtered, a squeak came from him that he could not hide. 

Finally, Donolea dropped him, and with a thud he hit the hard dusty ground. Coughing sucking the dirt and coughing again as it entered his lungs.

"Name _edan?!_" Tocal rushed out to slap him, but before he could, the young human coughed out what sounded much like a name, and he with drew.

Estel did not know what to say, being still very young, he was not gifted with incredible knowledge nor the creative mind. So he traced back and let his mind wander the things Legolas and he had spoken of. Hoping to find a spare name or identity there.

"Strider!" he choked, his mind recalling one thing Legolas had said in the caves. It had been more of a joke then, but now. It was a life that he must claim.

"Strider? What kind of name is that?" Donolea was taken a back by the strange name. 

Aragorn shrugged and smiled up at him. 

"It is what my friends call me. I am an orphan, have been since I was two." he explained his creative thought finally taking over. For while some of it was true of what his adoptive father had said. Some was made up, like the orphan part. He was now the son of Lord Elrond. 

"Orphan eh?" Donolea stroked his smooth chin.

The elf's mind began to put all the intricate pieces together. He smiled wide and played with his dagger as Tocal pulled the young man to his feet.

'Orphan is good. No one will be looking for him.' he mused as he jabbed the dagger lightly into Estel's back. 

"Tocal, take Strider here to the work houses." he pushed the larger elf forward slightly and began to walk off in another direction, eyes glittering with excitement. 

"What of you milord?" the other elf asked bowing as he kept hold on his charge.

Donolea sheathed the dagger and smiled. 

"Do not worry about me. You just take care of the whelp."

The light haired slave driver shoved Aragorn uneasily forward with a short growl and gave him a kick to get him going. 

"I will check on ya later kid!" the red haired elf called back as he made his own way through the wheat fields. "After I check on your friend."

~_~

The elf prince growled and rubbed his bound wrists, he looked about his prison for any other sign of life or escape way.

He frowned and shook his head. 

"No way out." he whispered horsely as he rubbed the chaffing ropes together. 

He spied out the ground and saw a sparkle, he smiled and crawled towards that piece of discarded obsidian rock that sat alone in the middle of the dark and dusty room.

He brushed his bonds to and fro against the obsidian's rough edge, his breathing increased in excitement as he felt the strands fall away and snap under the tedious work.

'Almost.' he bit back a sharp his as the ropes snapped and that razor sharp edge, having nothing between his hands and the rock, cut into him. 

It burnt and ached as he brought the abused hand to his chest and held it tenderly, he looked at it through the dim light.

Blood spilled from his palms and dripped to the dirt floor, leaving a line of red down one side.

Legolas tore two pieces from his tunic and wrapped the sweaty and bloody hands carefully. 

His thoughts went to Aragorn as he wrapped his wounds. 

Estel had been a better healer lately, considering that the elf prince did not know much of wounds and fevers, he always let Estel son of Elrond do the patching up until they could get to Elrond.

"I hope he is alright." 

The elf's thoughts were disrupted when the door behind him clanged shut. He shuttered at the harsh sound and jumped slightly.

He did not need to turn round, he knew exactly who it was, he snarled openly and got up sturdily to his feet.

They felt shaky and his ankle hurt horribly, but he would not bow again to his captors. He would refuse openly.

"Well, a little proud are we?" a taunting voice came from behind him and his lips pressed into a long fine line.

No answer came from Legolas.

"Nothing to say, hm?" 

The being came in front of the prince and grinned.

"I thought we had spoken of this." Donolea said with much content as he brought his hand out and struck Legolas straight across his face.

The elf prince snarled and brought his head back to look deep into the firey eyes of his captor.

"Do not slap me!" Legolas ground out through his teeth, rage all about his face and body.

The red haired elf laughed wickedly, the mirth in his eyes unsettling. 

"Don't slap you, eh?" he asked quizzically, crossing the room and walking away from the elf prince. 

The blonde watched him with hightening suspition as he stopped at the wall and began to run his fingers along objects that lay strung up on it.

"How shall we do this Tarpen?" he snickered turning on his heels and moving away so Legolas could see.

The whole right wall was covered with the most brutally forged objects he had ever seen. They were mostly made of metal and leather and they were definitely nothing Legolas would like to play around with.

Donolea pulled a five-pronged whip from the shelf. It's sharp rock plated ends catching the dim ligt that was spread about the small room. 

"The easy way? Or the hard way?" The mad elf cracked the whip and the dulled stones clanked together. "You choose?"

Legolas's blue eyes lit with fire, and he stepped back. He would not be a play toy. He would not be something to bring this crazed elf joy and excitement when the lash bit him to hard. 

Another thing caught his mind, and held it. 

'Where is Estel?' he turned round and hurriedly hobbled for the door, he grasped the handle and rattled it, trying with all his might to make the thing open. 

It would not budge.

He growled under his breath and let himself colapse against the door that was placed between him and escape.

A whistle came from behind, and without warning, a burning pain cut across his back. 

It hissed with the contact of clean flesh and that rocks crackled together as the gathered at the end, pinching the sore skin.

Legolas did all he could not to yelp out, but he had not seen it coming and the sudden pain had surprised him a bit.

He rubbed his head against the door and cursed himself for even giving the elf behind him the satisfaction of his small cry. 

"So Tarpen, _mellon nin_." Donolea closed the space between them by taking long steps toward the prince. He was smiling as a friend does to another, but Legolas knew what he was up too. "Have you decided?"

"How dare you?" Legolas brought his foot out swiftly and around, catching Donolea round his ankle.

The mad elf let out a cry and hit the ground with a thud.

Legolas watched him with burning hatred springing from his blue eyes.

"How dare you call me your friend?!" he hissed with a lethal sound in his melodious voice. "You are not now, nor will you ever be my friend!" 

Before Donolea could arise,the elf prince stood to his feet, a glinting piece of sharp obsidian in his bleeding hands. 

He lunged at Donolea bringing the razor rock down on his foe.

But the elf was ready, he rolled away and stood to his feet grabbing the rock that Legolas held.

One scream cut the harsh wind that blew through the plains. Then all was dead silent.

****

TBC~ 

Ok, so that chapter was about 7 or so pages. I hope you liked it. 

Thanks to all who reviewed my Christmas story…..the ones who reviewed nicely I mean. 

And thanks to those of you who kindly pointed out that in Middle-Earth it would not be called Christmas. I am very aware of that and forgot to say so. But thanks to those who were kind. 

I really could not put "I'll be home for Winter Solstice". Sounds more like a comedy to me. 

So anyway, thanks and please review for this chapter. I am looking forward to your reviews, as always. 

**__**


	7. Strength

****

Hey all, once again updating this story, and wow right in time for RotK to come into Theaters!!! Cool!!!

So true _Nikki1!_ I get a little tired of Legolas being weak too. I am glad I made him fight back somewhat. But the truth is, in most stories I have read where Legolas seems weak, it is usually because he had been in captivity for so long that it has made him sick and tires. Hope that made sense. Hope you like this chapter. Can I ask what 'kudos' are? I have always wondered.

Glad u liked _Leggylover03!!!!_ Oooo. You like Estel pain huh? Well that is very helpful. I think you might like this chapter and the next chapter then. Here's more!!!!!

Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden, pretty name. Anyway, thanks!!!! Hope you like this chappie just as much.

Here is more for you, _Linwen._

Sorry _Star-Stallion. _ I doubt this will be the end of my angst raids. Hope you can still enjoy this story. I enjoy your reviews a lot. Next story will not have a much angst. But it should be pretty good. At least I hope so. Anyway hope you like this chapter, it will explain Donolea a bit more. And you will see a side to him you have not seen before.

Well _Deana, _ I can not tell you if he hurt Legolas. Because that would slightly ruin this chapter. But! I can tell you, you will find out who hurt who. Here is more for you!!!!!!

Ok, so I hope you all like this!!!!!!! 

Chapter 7

The overcast sky let out a rumble as a mournful wind cut the air and blew against the small huts and forts that lay around the field.

Pale golden stalks flashed and bickered, whistling against each other and cutting against the slaves.

Estel did not smile, he just starred out at the worked land.

All the men grunted as they heaved large barrels of hay and wheat, women rushed back up the hill carrying buckets of water.

A child ran past him, screaming as a much larger elf chased her, growling and roaring in order to frighten the little girl.

Aragorn saw this and waited for the elf to run by. 

The elf did, his dark black hair whipping in the wind. 

Smiling the man stuck his leg out and waited, the elf to busy to see flashed forward, his graceful legs catching hard on Aragorn's and making him fly forward. 

Both flew forward in tumble, he slid across the dry ground and Aragorn skidded and tumbled, his head coming hard in contact.

A small giggle came from behind and the young girl watched as the callous one that had been chasing her was punished with a mouth full of raw and rancid dirt.

He sputtered and growked, raising himself up and quickly grabbing the trouble make by his old worn clothes.

He pulled the mortal up to his face, spitting in it.

"You got somethin' to say?!"

A shiver crawled up Estel's spine, but he swallowed it and straightened against the tightly clenched fists that held him.

"Why don't you leave her alone?!" he spat onto the dark elf's deerskin boots.

The slober gathered in a small pool and sleeked the deer hide into a darker brown streak.

"Bloody human! No one trips Cildan and especially not slaves!"

Aragorn growled and pushed the elf's fists off him. 

"I ain't bloody! I'm cleaner than you, Morgoth scum!"

The elder's eyes burned with hatred and he kicked the young man right in the stomach, making him drop to the ground and double over in pain.

"You won't be for long, little worm!" 

Cildan jumped at the human and began to punch and kick.

All who were near were much attracted to the fight, all elves and men were running forward to cheer for either the man or elf, according to their race.

"Come on lad!" a few men cried from behind the elves.

"CILDAN! CILDAN! CILDAN!" 

The elf grabbed something from the pocket in his tunic and flung it at Estel's eyes. The black dust hit the human's eyes.

Aragorn felt a razor sharp light pierce through his eyes, he clecnehd his fists to his sockets and sat crouched on his knees. Pain overwhelming him.

"Come on!" He felt hands pulling him from the fray, gentle hands.

But right now, his eyes hurt so badly, he could not look up. 

He moaned as he was pulled from the noise and dirt, he could hear screams and cries but soon they were faded away and he could hear, nor see anything more.

~_~

Donolea stepped forward heavily on his right foot, letting his left stay off the ground for a minute longer before placing it on the cold stone tile.

The bandage that wrapped round the jaged wound in his leg was healing nicely and had gone with little infection.

"How is it coming?" a healer came from another room and handed the captain a flask full of thick magenta liquid.

"Just dandy." he muttered before downing the whole jar and placing the empty cup on the table.

He nodded his thanks to the healer, Domodel, and hobbled away, a rod clutched in his hand to help him walk.

His staff tapped on the floor as he entered the hall, no other elves were in the room, save one that sat at the very end. 

Jewels were all along his rich clothing and a circlett of gold adorned his proud head. His hair was white and gray, and signs of slight aging were on him.

"Donolea." he arose and opened his arms as a sign of welcome as the injured being limped through the doorway. "_Mellon nin?_ What happened?" 

The red haired elf inclined his head in repsect, and at the memory of the wound he had recived growled.

"'Twas one of the newcomers. He is much stronger than I suspected." he murmured limping closer.

The leader raised an elegan white eyebrow in question. 

"Strong?" 

Donolea shook his head. 

"And smart! The bloody elf! He stabbed me with the remains of the obsidian rock that was stored in that cell!"

The elf smiled and looked at his friend, sorrow etched on his features. 

"Wisdom does not always come with age, my dear friend." 

Donolea smiled sinking down into a chair and rubbing his leg as if to stave off the aching pain.

"Ha! I believe it." the strange elf admitted looking to the weary eyes white haired elf.

"What 'bout you _mellon nin_? How's life?" he sank back and clapped his hands loudly. 

A woman came from the kitchen and handed him a beautiful glass full of red wine.

He smiled and stuck his finger carefully in the liquid, testing it. 

Satisfied he took a good long sip and sighed.

The white haired elf nodded and smiled sadly, rubbing his head. 

"Fine. Life is going well, I just wanted to see you. You work yourself to hard _mellon nin_. You are not immortal you know. Take a moment to enjoy things." 

Donolea smiled beneath the wine glass and placed it on the table beside him, shaking his head ruefully. 

"Don't I know it!" he traced his hand through his deep red hair, finding small grayed pieces. "I only wish. You could have had it you know? But you gave it away, Tranol. All for me!" He placed a placid stare onto his old friend. "Why Tranol, why?"

Tranol sighed and shrugged. "I did not wish to live on while my friend aged."a gentle smile graced his pale lips. "And look what it got me. I aged faster than any other rotten mortal on this retched earth!"

"Yes well, I should not have believed that stupid human!" Donolea growled placing his staff in a crack in the marble and moving it about. 

" Yes, those women can be mighty ratlike." Tranol laughed at his friend who stuck his tongue out, and at that moment he could easily see Donolea's dwarven descent.

"Oh Donolea, your facial expressions are enough to show your descent. Truly _mellon_, you look just like one of the little miners now!" the white haired mortal elf laughed with pleasure that Donolea had not seen in years.

"Well, truth be told, I am quite proud of my dwarven blood." he patted his leg wound softly. "Keeps thing like this at bay."

He steepled his fingers and held up his chin, looking at his friend with interested eyes. 

"But really. I came to share with you of my latest catch." the dwarven elf smiled wickedly and snapped his fingers. 

Another maid ran in, tears almost pouring from her eyes in fear. 

"Drinks for Lord Tranol and and I! Hop to it lass!" the woman whimpered and ran off, he tatered brown robes trailing behind her and tumbling between her legs so she almost tripped. 

Tranol leaned in and smiled at his lifelong friend. 

"What makes you so happy Donolea?" he asked, a frown of confusion creasing his brow. 

Donolea's wicked smile echoed his mood.

"I think you will be proud of whom is in our presence." Donolea watched Tranol blink perplexedly. "How would you like to meet the prince of Mirkwood?"

****

TBC~

A/N: Ok, before you kill me…well, I wanted you to know that you will find out more about Aragorn's condition in the next chapter. And as for Legolas, he is fine. Maybe a little sedated because of the fact that he attacked the leader of the camp. But as for Donolea, he will not make the same mistake again. Hehe. Lego' showed him! 

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I once again am not going to try and predict when the next chapter will be out. 

And oh! 

For all those who see RotK before me…..Ahhhhhh! [war cry] I am envious!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But enjoy this and have fun at the movies!!! 

Namarie!

**__**


	8. Namarie cened

****

Hehe!!!! I saw RotK, twice!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally!!!!!!

Yeehaw!!!!!!! 

Best movie ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I t was so great!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sad, but good!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey _Newmoon_!!! I saw it on Sat too!!!! And thanks, glad you like my fic!!!!

[backs away slowly holding up hands to indicate peace] It's ok _Ymmas Sirron_…. Just calm yourself. And he just knows too much about Mirkwood. That is how he figured out. He is an odd sort. He is obviously elf/dwarf/man and I might even make him a bit of hobbit. Hehe. But he lived in Mirkwood for a time and had seen Legolas before, though Legolas would not really know him. He was no one of importance. But so that is how he knew. And thanks, I am glad you like this story!!!!!

Hehe- It's alright _Star-Stallion. _It made me sad, but I am glad you got to see RotK. Great movie!!!!! Oh! And yes. [smirks] 'Tis a shame that Donolea got stabbed. Glad you liked that. And this chapter tells who helped Aragorn. Hope you like it.

Hello once again _Roccovende_. It was nice to get another review from you, again. WOW! Thanks! [blushes red] I am so touched. On our way home from seeing the movie I told me mom about your review and she thought it was a very nice one also. And well, I can not tell you if they are eve reunited. But it should not be that hard to figure. Considering this is before FotR and is not AU. Hehe! Thanks again!!!!!

Well _Linwen _and Aragorn… [grins devilishly] I think Aragorn has the idea there Linwen. [maniacal laugh that scares everyone] Enjoy!

Thanks _Leggylover03!!!!!!!!!!_

I agree whole-heartedly _Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden!!!!!!_ Too much bloody Arwen is right!!!! Haha! So funny, I kept looking for possible twins during the entire movie. Hehe. I am sick minded. And then, when I gave up on that, I looked for possible Glorfie and Beregond. Haha! And I found them both. At least I call them that. Just not the twin's……[sigh]. Thanks for your wonderful review!!!!!! Oh and glad you liked the history. We should be getting a bit more soon.

Nope _Deanna_, I did not get to see it. But I did get to on Thursday and Saturday. How cool is that!!!! Yes!!!!! And haha is right. And Donny is pretty old!!! Hehe. I am glad you liked this. Here is chappie 8!!!!!!!!

Ok, I think that is all of you. Hope so!!! Enjoy this chapter!!!!

Chapter 8

Legolas yanked at the painful chains that connected him to the dry outcropping on the edge of the desolate cliff. 

His cries echoed throughout the valley, and his grunts were heard for miles as he tried to escape the odd prison that he found himself in.

Days ago, he had been chucked out here with no food, and a small not even full pail of water that he was somehow supposed to be able to reach from his position.

"This is worse than disobeying _Ada." _he moaned and was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. 

He brought out his good leg and stretched for the water bucket, trying to clamp his toes around the edge. 

He mused at how unprincly it probably looked, but at this moment, thirst was gnawing at his throat and stomach and he knew that it did not matter.

His silver blue eyes widend as the bucket swiveled lightly around, almost tipping.

Legolas's quick elven senses saw this and he placed his pratically bare foot against the edge of the pail to keep it from tipping over. 

His smile faded as the small pail clanked it's side against the rocky floor, spilling over the dry ground and the ledge. 

In his anger, Legolas snarled and kicked the bucket over the edge.

Far below he could hear it rattle and clank as it hit against the dry ground.

"Perfect."he grumbled, pulling his legs back beneath him. 

The sun began to climb higher into the sky, blue and gold entwining in the soft daylight.

The rock outcropping that sat above his head helped with the heat, though the hot wind blew in his face and dirt sprayed in his eyes.

He hastily wiped it away with the back of his hands.

His thoughts went instantly to Aragorn, he hoped his friend was alright.

Worry began to eat at his heart and mind and he began to speak to himself to fend off the fear and loneliness. 

His voice alone carried on the harsh wind that carried on past him and fluttered acrossed the plains towards the desolate little colony, where the mortal slaves worked in the stark sun.

~_~

Darkness consumed the light and all around was unknown and slightly frightening.

Working his way towards the light that seemed, with an odd reality, to be swimming, he tried to open his weary and sleep laden eyes. 

"I think he might be waking up?" someone said from a far away distance, but even from wherever it was coming from, the voice rang horribly in his ears and made him whimper slightly.

"Yes he is." gentle hands took hold of his head and brought him into a sitting position, though it felt as if he was in two worlds at once. One, he was on the brink of unconsciouness and all around him was dark, but at the same time he felt himself sitting up in a warm quilt burdened cot, and he heard voices from afar. 

A tickle began in his lungs and he coughed as he was put back down on the warm bed.

He felt a bit of slimy ointment on his stomach, but otherwise he felt normal, if not sleepy. 

His eyes did not even sting any longer, and neither did his head.

"Open your eyes lad." a encouraging voice soothed.

He tried, and it felt as if he had, but all remained dark. 

"That's a good lad." he heard a unmistakably closer voice say, and a hand played with his wet curly hair. 

With alarming certainty Aragorn knew something was wrong, he tried to open his eyes once more. Trying the shun the darkness and reward the light. But he could not seem to do it, as a matter of fact, he felt as if his eyes were wide open.

"What'cha tryin' to do lad?" a voice asked from behind his head, and Estel knew that something was terribly wrong. 

All his other senses were coming back at full force, they even felt stronger. But his sight remained dark and foreboding. 

A shadow passed over his face and he felt his heart start raging in a panic. 

"I can not see." he whispered, his voice so dry that hef elt he might have swallowed a desert. 

A gasp from the left and a wisp of wind seemed to pass over his face. 

He made no move save gulped back the saliva that had accumulated in his throat. 

"He speeks no lies." another voice from right beside him claimed, it was a soft voice, but gruff. He could tell it was a man. "He don't respond none to my hand, or light. Blind as one could ever be."

His throat choked and he coughed as the news came forth and hit him full force once more. So much horror in one day, and he had yet to find Legolas. 

"Where am I?" he asked, trying to scoot back into a sitting position. 

He was pulled up and handed a piece of fabric, he pulled the familiar piece over his head and smiled as he smelt the fabric. 

It had once been Elladan's favorite tunic. He knew that when he returned home with it in shambles like thus, Elladan would have his hide.

"West o' the forest. Mirkwood tha' is. Your in the slave camps to them rotten elves." 

"Elves?" he asked again, remembering the one that had thrown the soot-like stuff in his eyes. 

"Yes sir! 'Nough of them filthy varmints 'round here! Kill the 'ole lot of 'em if I could ge' me hands on somethin' sharp." he felt his heart sink even further as he thought of Legolas, alone with these elves. 

"Why?" he asked, cause he could think of nothing more to say.

"I dunno'. That spoiled rat, Donolea. 'Im and his friend Tranol started this slave camp. Both o' them stupid elves!"

He felt a weight lift from one side of the bed and he tried to stand with the other, but felt a stronger hand on his shoulder. It pushed him back down and he looked up, even though he knew he would not be able to see the one who had pushed him. 

"Naw'. You just sit lad. I'll have Lilly bring ya in some stew. What say you?"

Aragorn close his eyes and nodded softly, he brought a hand through his unruly hair. 

He wished he could see it, his hair. Or even this man that had been so kind to him. He wanted to see them all. 

How was he going to find Legolas if he could not see the elf. 

"What are ya thinkin' of?" a soft melodious voice came from the corner and he shook his head. 

"I beg your pardon mam'. I did not-" he stopped himself and readjusted his gaze to the direction he heard the footsteps. "I did not realize there was anyone else in the room." 

A soft hand touched his shoulder, and he heard the woosh of fabric near an open window, wind blew about his face and his hair lifted on the cool night breeze. 

"Oh it is perfectly alright. No one ever notices me anyhow. You seem nice. What are you called?" 

He resisted the urge to say Estel. He knew they were humans, but even a mortal might know an elf name.

"Strider." he said softly, picking up the hand on his should and kissing it softly as was the custom he was taught to do among ladies. It showed respect, the twins and Legolas always did it, even sometimes to Lord Elrond or King Thranduil, and once he had heard of elves doing it to other elves in a matter of respect. 

It was usually in the stories his father had told him. 

"I am flattered Strider."

" 'Tis the custom where I come from." he explained, letting her hand free. 

A smile graced her pale face and she pulled her brown hair away from her face, smiling ever so gently. 

"And where do you come from?" She asked.

Estel frowned, he bit his lip and lowered his head in defeat. 

" A fair land." was his only answer, and she shook her head.

"Well maybe later you may tell me more of this 'fair land'?"

"Maybe."

~_~

"A very fine dinner, Caloway." Aragorn said as he handed her the bow from which he had been eating. 

She smiled broadly and looked into the silver eyes. She knew he could not see her looking back at him and smiling, but somehow, it felt better than not being polite. 

"You are most welcome Strider." she said with joy and gave him a hug.

This family was very quickly warming their way into his heart, he could not even think now of how he had but an hour ago been a stranger to the entire home. 

Saliel, the girl who had talked to him before, took his hand and helped him to his feet. 

Estel swayed unsteadily, but easil gained his ground, his facial expression questioning her. 

"We are going for a walk." she answered the unspoken words, and he nodded. 

"But Saliel, how will I-"

She gently pushed him. 

"I can see just fine. I will guide you."

He smiled ruefully and murmured. "Wonderful."

"Alright, but be back soon. It is getting dark. You would not want one of the guards or Donolea to find you out at that late."

The girl smiled and grabbed her new friend's hand, pulling him off and out the door. 

"Fear not mother." 

Caloway shrugged and began to clean up the dishes that were laying about the table and two on the cot where Strider had been sitting.

She turned her head as her husbadn waltzed through the old doorway in hapy mood. His cheer spread to her and she laughed without knowing why.

"What is with you Toso?" she asked scrubbing at the dishes as if they had become her new enemy.

Toso smiled and slid into a chair, pulling out a small pipe and a small supply of pipeweed that his boss had given him the day before. 

"I talked with Lord Donolea, he said that considering the circumstances: young Strider may stay with us."

Caloway looked at her husbaan and the smile on her face faded slightly.

"But Toso? We have never had this sort of challenge before. We will have to take full responsibility if he fails to complete a task, and considering his position…" her words trailed of and he looked at her as if a bolt had struck straight through his heart.

"But dear, he has no one else. I heard he was captured by Donolea himself, that has got to be rough."

"I heard he was brought here with one of them elves. A new one." Toso looked at her, and she noticed the twinkle that was evident and it was not because of the fire place. 

She let her brown head fall into her hands and she shook it, smiling sadly. 

"Besides, you saw how delighted Saliel was. She would be crushed if we made him leave. She has no one else to talk with. Maybe he is a blessing, he might be helpful. He's got mighty quick senses." 

"Alright. You need not convince me." Caloway looked up and remembered the scared look that had marred the young man's pale face. She could not see that again. 

"He will be no trouble Cal. I know it." 

She shook her head, a playful smile on her features. "I hope that your heart is as thick as your head Toso."

Toso smiled, the devilish one that he was so good at. "It is indeed marm." he laughed. "'Tis indeed."

~_~

Aragorn smiled as a cool wind whipped at his ahir and features. He smiled and closed his eyes, although this did nothing to aid the feeling for it was the same closing his eyes as it was opening. 

But right now, he could hardly think of that, how odd it felt, he still worried for Legolas. 

He had not heard from his friend in what seemed like days, he had heard, nor seen anything. 

"What is it Strider?" the hand that was clasped round his own tightened and he smiled, a sort of sad smile. 

"Oh, it's just. My friend is somewhere out there. I am not sure where, we were separated. And now that I have not my sight to help me I do not know how to find him."

Saliel smiled and looked up at the stars that were appearing overhead.

"Saliel? How do the stars look?" he asked as realization that he might never see another star, tree. Never another beautiful sunset, or sunrise.

"They shine brightly. Ever so brightly."

Aragorn nodded, she could not see the tears streaming down his face. 

He acted casually on the outside, as if nothing had happened. As if his sight was nothing short of normal. But on the inside, he could feel himself failing. He felt disconnected.

Have being raised among the eldar, he now felt as one who had lost a very important asset. He felt his heart tearing with distress. But he did not let it show, and he knew that if he could conquer this, he could do anything. 

"I am sure he is alright..unless he is as stubborn as you."

She smiled, but noticed he did not smile back, infact his grievous look grew worse and his eyes grew wide.

"I did not mean it." she assured. "I am sure he is fine Strider."

"If I tell you something..will you never tell another?" he asked, trying to decide wether to tell og Legolas's race or not. 

He knew how everyone here felt about elves, and to tell her might endanger Legolas. Or at least himself. 

"I promise." she squeezed his hand to show him that she would.

A sigh escaped Aragorn's lips and he rubbing his slightly aching head. 

"My friend, Legolas is his name, he is..an elf."

A gasp came from his side, and he heard her clap a hand over he slender lips, trying to staunch the sound. 

Finally after a while, he felt her pull away and her hand slipped from his own. He gentle steps could be heard from behind as she continued back home by herself, utter surprise etched on her features. She had forgotten about Estel and left him alone. 

But he would not be left, Strider listened to her gentle footfalls. He follwed them, smiling as he found Galanion's tracking skills coming into play. 

Earlier in life, he had not been able to learn because he had no understood the importance of hearing, but now. He must rely more on his ears than ever before. Since his eyes could not help him, he must be the same. Not faulter or trip. He would walk as one who had never lost his sight.

His smile faded as her footsteps faded into the distance, his brain begain to pound and his heart thumoed aquardly against his chest. He felt the sliva cloud his throat and he swallowed hard.

A force slammed into his chest and he fell back in alarm, a stiffled cry barely finding it's way to the wind. 

A harsh, and slightly angered voice came from above him and he knew instantly that he did not want to be wherever he was. 

"Hello rat scum." a large and strong fist grabbed the front of his dirty tunic and pulled him from the ground. Holding Aragorn far above himself. 

"I was hoping to find you alone." he gulped back a vile taste beginning to rise to his esophagus. "Ready to have a bit of fun?" 

A swish above him and a sharp crack alerted his now screaming head that for some reason his head just started hurting. 

He let ou a whimper as the last of his senses began to be clouded by a horrible pain near his temples. They rang and screeched at him.

Darkness started to cloud his hearinf and other senses, save his eyes which he could not tell dark from light. 

Estel felt himself let go and his head hit the dusty ground with a small thump, realesing his body from the pain and distress to the beautiful gloom.

****

Ok, I know Aragorn has just woken up and it was a shame to conk him out again. But I had to! You must understand how hard it would have been to keep him awake. And he would have been much to obnoxious to keep conscious. 

I hope you liked this, and to those of you have seen RotK….was it not one of the best movies ever?! I enjoyed it so!!!! But I wanted them to put the appendices!!!! Oh well, maybe in the extended!!!

And for those who have yet to see it, it is really great!!!!!!! You must see it!!!

Thanks to those who reviewed "First Time." Thanaks and hope to hear from you soon!!! Please review!!!! No flaming!!!!

**__**


	9. Sanity lost

****

Ok, here 'tis. What you all have [hopefully] been waiting for.

Um….ok, here is more for you _leggylover03._

****

*Pushes Legolas away* You go practice shooting your cute little bow Lego'. Me and _Linwen_ need to talk. *To Linwen* I never said it was not AU. *wicked grin* But then again, I never said it was either. Hmmm. Choices, choices.

Well _Koya_, this chapter will hopefully be nice for you. But I doubt that they will find each other in the way you wanted, unless you are an angst monger like me. 

Actually _Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden, _In my RotK photo guide it says that Arwen is not supposed to be doing the sword making in the movie, and the two in the picture look exactly alike. So I assume them to be the twins. Then, the guy that stands up when the beacon is lit by Pippin on the tower. I call him Beregond. Hehe. I am very odd. And if you do not agree that is just fine. No one ever agrees with me so I would much like to know what you think. Anyway, oh, and I got the soundtrack for Christmas, so I was extremely pleased, and now I can listen to Billy Boyd whenever my heart desires. I liked track 19 the best. What is you favorite?

I agree whole heartedly _Newmoon_!!!!!!!! Hehe, nice use of lines there. ;) And thanks. I am glad you like this fic. Please keep reading, I am always glad to hear from you.

Ahah! I thought that was what it meant. Thanks a bunch _Nikki1_!!!!! And again, RotK was spectacular!!! Kind of hard to believe it is over though. Track ten of the soundtrack keeps reminding me and driving me to almost tears. But there is always fan fiction. And trust me, things can get worse!!! *Evil grin*

I think I might start calling you Gollum, _Ymmas Sirron. _ Naw, just kiddin'. I'm glad you like it so much!!! I am very flattered. Looking for your reviews. 

Ok, hope I did not forget anyone. Now here I go to post this thing. Enjoy!!! And remember, no flaming!!! Hope all your Christmas's were good!!!! Happy new year!!!!!

Chapter 9

Shroud by shroud, the mist black mists divided leaving an unexplored territory that seemed to loom before his sight. 

A laugh escaped him inwardly as he shook his head and backed away from the threatening consciousness. 

'I am not going back. Ha! To be blind and a hostage to a colony of insane minded elves.' he scoffed and tried to turn around, but his feet would not move. 

Instead, he slid forward. Growling angrily at his body he tried to pull back once more, to sink into the comforting sleep. 

'I said no!' he tried to yell, but was reminded harshly of why he hated to be unconscious. He could not talk when he was unconscious, only think. It bugged him to no end. 

His brothers were always teasing about how he was better at talking than thinking. And for a while he had agreed, sometimes his mouth would work much faster than his brain. 

"_Tithen pen_?" 

A light voice cut through his subconscious and ground at his eardrums. The voice was somewhat eerie, like a cat purring sweetly to a little mouse it had trapped in the corner. 

He hated those voices; drat them and all their retched kind. 

"Come on little rat! Awaken from your sleep!" 

A heavy weight hit into him and he sucked in a breath as consciousness returned quickly.

"That's it _tithen mellon nin."_

Aragorn suddenly became aware of the fact that his head felt rather heavy and airy, he let his eyes slowly open.

He was rewarded with something he did not at all expect, a slightly blurry dark area before him. 

Shrouded moonlight slid through the leaves that the sparse trees supplied, and a whistling wind caught him in the face, and he realized that he could see everything. 

Yet, the awkward part was that everything seemed to be at an odd angle. Like it was upside down.

'That would explain the odd feeling of my head.' he smiled inwardly at the slowness of his young brain. 

The fields and trees came into view and he smiled, or rather tried to smile as joy flooded his heart, though at that moment a voice from behind him replaced the joy with fear. 

A shiver ran up the young man's spine as the angry voice continued to speak, and he realized that whom-ever it was speaking to him. 

"Are you listening worm?!" another punch in the torso sent his aloft body spinning round in a dizzy circle. 

This made him remember of past things, not to happy ones. Ones that involved Elladan, Elrohir, and his gullible nature. 

"Please don't do that." he said after a while and was not really amazed when he found it rather difficult to speak and breathe in the awkward position he now found himself in. 

A fierce hand grabbed his young and not yet hardened jaws and stopped the spinning making him face the very thing her did not want to see at this moment. 

'Not another elf.' he moaned silently as his captor and better growled. 

Suddenly a less harsh tone came over the elf's pale face, he pouted a moment and actually seemed sorry.

"Oh, I am sorry, did I make you dizzy?"

Estel tried to nod, but found it also hard, so he found his voice and tried to speak the elf's native tongue. Maybe he would soften up and it was much easier for Aragorn to concentrate on anyhow. 

"_Ye_." he responded trying to make his vision stop swimming.

The angry elf that he had fought with the day before chuckled softly before smiling gently. 

"Well let's try the other way, maybe that will help." 

At these words the smile faded from the man's face and he quickly shook his head. 

Cildan looked quite a bit too happy and Aragorn did not at all like the look in his eyes. 

Pull his arm back, the elf pushed hard on the human, making him fly high against the tree and begin to spin around and around. 

"I'll be back little whelp. I got some discussin' to do. You just *hang* around for a bit." the elf laughed at his own pitiless joke and with another quick spin moved away from the young human, his slightly illuminated form disappearing in the night.

~_~

"Do it!" a fist connected with the side of the elven prince's head, slamming into his temple and sending bright lights flashing and an annoying ringing in his ears.

He put his hands around his ears in order to protect them till the sounds had subsided. He breathed deep and kept his eyes on the dry grass beneath him.

"Well! Does the young prince-ling need another day at our special guest residents?" Cildan asked stepping towards the blonde elf and brining his hand up to strike the other. 

A slight smile came over Cildan's face and he lowered his hand.

"Or?" he turned back to look at the young edan that was still swinging round. "Or would you rather I let the little _edan_ take your lesson for you?" a sly tone indicated more than Legolas wanted to know. The elf prince's heart leapt a beat.

"No! Please!" he struggled to get painfully to his feet. 

The other elf laughed mercilessly. 

"Well then, I think that you should obey! Now go teach the little whelp a lesson he won't soon forget, or he'll get more to count for your arrogance." 

At this moment Legolas realized that resistance was futile, he would not be able to save Estel. They were both in the custody of these odd elves, and right now the prince did not see that as a comforting situation.

Rising reluctantly to his feet, Legolas took a step forward, light from the moon caught on his face and a chilled breeze rustled through. The wind played against his hair and the moon lit against it. 

A push sent him stumbling unsteadily forward as his healing ankle almost crumbled. 

"Hurry up!"

Legolas growled and eased forward, trotting lightly to keep from being pushed again. He would not stumble again in front of these elves. He would show no weakness, he was the prince of Mirkwood and they knew it.

He came to a stop as he saw Estel form hanging, in the moonlight he looked quite green, very ill and looked about to show it by emptying his stomach. 

"Strider?" Legolas whispered kneeling down so he could look into his friend's nauseated eyes.

The voice had the desired reaction, two silver orbs clasped onto the blue ones and he sighed in relief. 

"Oh…Leg-Legolas. You are alright." he coughed and groaned as the pain in his stomach came forward more. 

The elf prince stood back to his feet, adrenaline and some other force pushing his emotions over the edge.

"Well?" Cildan's voice behind him prodded. "Donolea will not wait forever? Now Tarpen! Or I will have some else do it, and you will have to watch every moment." the elf sneered picking up a piece of old splintered branch.

He tossed it to Legolas; the elf caught it looking at the piece in the frail moonlight, his keen eyes seeing the dulled barbs that decorated it. 

The elf prince looked back to his friend, he knew that Aragorn's bines had just healed and that he might not be strong enough. He knew what lay at stake, he could not do this, it was wrong. Yet something prodded him forward, but it was a feeling for Estel's well being. A feeling of pure hatred for mankind began to tug at his mind. 

'Remember what they did?' it whispered. 'What his kind did to your mother, the woman with enough kindness for all of Middle-earth, her life taken away by his race's carelessness.' 

A red fire began to grow beyond the elf's eyes. He dropped the branch and held his head and ears, trying to force the images and voices out.

"No! It is not true!" he yelled at himself, trying hard to keep his feet beneath him while he tried to keep his emotions at bay. 

"Legolas?" Strider's soft voice did not help, the elf's head reeled and the voices did not leave, they kept up their annoying persistence, each moment growing louder and louder till he could hear nothing else but their incessant babbling. Their lies. 

"No! Shut up! Leave me alone!!!!" he cried out in his own tongue to try and make the voices understand. 

They got louder and more powerful with each dying moment, and for the first time. The elf prince realized that this was not he who was doing this. His memories drifted back to that day. 

_A soft tap to his right alerted the elf prince of another being in the room, he looked up to see Donolea walk in, or rather limp. _

A beautiful silver and mahogany cane helping support his weight, the strange red haired elf smiled, which was a rather unsettling thing Legolas had discovered. 

Whenever that particular elf smiled, it was not a good thing.

"Why hello my dear Tarpen." the elf greeted with a friendly smile. "Have a nice 'vacation'?"

Something inside the elf laughed and looked at the other elf oddly.

'If they call that a vacation I would rather love to know what jail time is?' he mused, trying to move his arms, and finding that they would not budge looked down. 

All limbs were clasped down to the cot by a heavy leather belt, something else that the elf prince did not find comforting. 

"What do you want snake?!" he asked rather perturbed at the annoyingly happy red haired elf. "Another training lesson I suppose?"

Donolea shook his head and another oddly; friendly smile lit his face as he hobbled over to a chair that was seated beside the prisoner's bed. 

"No, I actually rather hoped to take a look at that wound to your ankle. It looked quite nasty. And my master would not be pleased if we lost you to something as simple as an overlooked fever Tarpen." 

"Master? There are more of you sickening people?!"

The other elf looked hurt and looked up with pain felt eyes. 

"Now mellon nin. What on earth are you so angry with me for. I have so far made your life better. You no longer have that irritating edan bothering you with stupid questions. Poor things probably happier." Carefully, Donolea unwrapped the makeshift bandage around Legolas's ankle and began to put an ointment on it, the medicine stung like fire and salt mixed and the elf prince could not help closing his eyes and biting his lip to keep from screaming. 

"Oh I am sorry, does that hurt?"

Biting back the cry that came to his lips the elf prince forced out a word: "No." 

Donolea finished his ministrations and smiled as he tied off the prince's ankle. 

"That should feel better by tonight. Sweet dream Tarpen."

'The ointment, it's the source.'

He groaned as the fighting in his head continued and began to grow louder and louder. 

So intent was he on getting the voice out, that he did not see Cildan smile broadly as Donolea emerged from behind the prince. 

"Is it working?" he asked with a somewhat impatient snort. 

"Like a charm milord. Won't be long now."

The red-haired being smiled and picked up the branch, his hefted a hard swing for the young mortal.

The wood cracked against Estel's side and he cried out at the harsh abuse. His body began to swing from side to side once more making his aching head swim. 

"Legolas?" he whispered as he drew as much breath as he felt he could, his side was something new to add to his growing list of concerns and for the first time in his life his thoughts were geared towards asking Elrond to check on his ribs when they got away.

"Ingenious Cildan. Tying the boy upside down. Make sure to remind me of that later and you will receive some wine from the cellars." Donolea turned hard eyes on the younger being. 

"Yes sir!"

Donolea looked down to Legolas, the elf was now seething with rage. His eyes were full of fire and his face was pinched in pain and annoyance. 

'He's taking a lot longer.' he wondered checking over the elf. 'Resilient one you are. No matter though. You'll crack soon enough. And when you do, all will be just the same.' the red haired elf chuckled deeply and kicked the prince onto his side. 'Left here forever.'

  
  
~_~

Donolea smiled inwardly as he looked at the creature before him. 

'Oh yes, Tranol would be most pleased.' 

Before him stood a tall blonde elf, his eyes hard and dark. His hair in a tight braid behind his head, a warrior born and breed. Trained and a magnificent slave driver to behold. 

"Well Tarpen, you look mighty fine."

The elf saluted and bowed low. 

"Thank you sir!" his strong voice echoing slightly in the small armory. 

"Who do you work for?" Donolea asked with much pride.

Legolas's body never slackened. 

"You _hir nin._"

The red haired being nodded. 

"What is your job?!" he half shouted, making sure that the elf did not flinch, and he did not. Legolas pulled a three pronged whip from his brown leather belt and held it tightly. 

"I am a slave driver!"

"And what are the slaves?" Donolea stood tall in front of his prize.

A frown creased his weary face and he growled softly. 

"Tarpen?!"

A thought seemed to pass over the blonde elf's features. His brain froze and seemed to think a moment. What was he doing? Who were the slaves? There were no slaves. 

His brain tried to supply the needed information, but it was not what he wanted. 

"Answer me!" 

Donolea snapped a whip from his belt and snapped it at the elf before him. 

Blood dripped from the deep laceration on the soft skin on Legolas's torso, he cringed and shifted away from the angered elf. 

"The human's s-sir."

A smile spread over the master elf's features. 

"Thank you. Let us spend less time on that minor question in the future _mellon nin._"

"Yes lord."

Donolea nodded and took up a cloth, wiping the blood away from the other elf's body. 

"Alright, now. Go out there and show those ugly _edain_ why we do our work!"

Legolas's eyes seemed torn, but he nodded. 

"Yes Lord Donolea."

****

TBC~

Ok, no killing me now. 

To explain things a bit better since the chapter was a bit jumpy. 

When Donolea visited him he put healing ointment on the wound, but it was not just that. It was sort of a mind control kind of thing. That is what happened to most of the elves at this place. Scary!!!! And Aragorn is alright, he is basically a bit confused and the next chapter will have more Lego and Aro pain most likely. 

So please review!!!! No flames!!!!!!


	10. You don't even know me anymore

****

A/N: All right. Please do not kill the author!!!! *Peeks out from hiding spot* I only…. I'm only trying to write a story.

Hehe. Yes _Ymmas Sirron, _more and more and more! Thanks!

Yes Aragorn, listen to _Linwen_. Rest! You WILL need it!

Do you like this story _Alexis?_ :s Hope so!!! Don't worry, things will get better, but not in this chapter. *Wicked grin*

NO!!!! Burn the evil flame!!! Makes _Newmoon_ drop flame and stomps on it* *pants* Phew!!! Thanks!! I am glad it is too good to flame!!! *grins* Thanks! And no fear, I do not plan to give up this anytime soon!!!!!

I did _Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden!! _See update!!!!

Yes _Deanna_, mind control!!!! EEK!

Ok, so No flames!! Please R&R!!! Thanks all!!! B-bye!!!!

Chapter 10

****

You don't even know who I am anymore,

You're a million miles away,

Though I see you every day,

And I've been waiting right here,

Oh, for all these years,

And sometimes I get so lonely,

I need to know you love me,

But do you even know me anymore?

-Mark Shultz (Stories and Songs)

The noonday sun beat down mercilessly on all the men and woman that were toiling over the dirt-encrusted fields. 

Some slipped and fell, while others struggled to stay erect. 

Estel sucked in a breath as he continued to pull the plow along with the others. His head had begun to hurt again and his sight was starting to fade to darkness. 

Things as such had been happening for the past week, ever since he had been smacked in the face with the stinging black powder. 

He would be fine, but all the sudden things before him would fade and leave him to a world of darkness, luckily it was only temporary. After a while, his sight would return to normal and he would work just as hard as all the other slaves. 

He knew what the consequences of slacking off were; he knew what it meant to stop. And they would not believe him if he told them that he could not see. They would just cuff him upside the head and push him forward, or else bring out the lash. 

"Hey you, no slacking!" 

Aragorn turned his head at the familiar voice of Donolea, his eyes seeking out the elf behind him.

"No stragglers! Now get a movin' or you get a taste of Tarpen's lash. Clear?"

A hard weight dropped in the young man's heart; he remembered what Legolas had looked like a week before when he had been stuck hanging in the tree.

He had seen the look in the prince's silver-blue eyes. The look of pure torture, but he did not understand. Legolas would never allow these elves to rule over him.

"What?" he turned back to look the red haired elf in the eyes, which was another reason why the elf slapped him. 

"Don't look me in the eyes scum!"

Undaunted by the cruel blow he turned his eyes back to the ground and continued his questioning. 

"What do you mean, Tarpen?!"

He saw a slight smirk come over the elf's face when he chanced a look up. 

"I was mighty hoping you'd ask." he glanced round him and let out a slight whistle.

Estel looked behind Donolea, and stopped, his breath catching in his throat. He choked at the sight, the sight that frightened him most.

Legolas stopped right beside his lord, eyes set and dark. He looked at the human before him, but to Aragorn's surprise, his face changed little. Save an odd grin, that was slowly appearing on his face. 

"You want me to take this one?" he turned to Donolea, the elf nodded. "But nothing' to hard, I don't want to waste to many bandages on him, but I don't want him dead."

"Yes sir." the elf prince saluted and took a step forward, but stopped, his eyes on Estel's shaking form.

Something inside him was yelling, screaming even. 

'No.' it yelled and seemed to hit against his brain. 'Don't do it!'

The grin disappeared and he starred at the man for a few moments, he could not go on. He did not want to hurt this child. 

But another part of him did, what had this one ever done to him. 

"Tarpen?!"

As quickly as they came, the thoughts disappeared into the darkness of his shadowed mind. 

Slowly the elf took another step forward, and Aragorn one back. 

"Please." the young mortal whispered painfully. 'I can not see.' his mind tried to help him along, but when he opened his mouth to say the words. He could not; he could hardly dare to breathe.

"Well _namarie_, for now. I must see to some pressing business. You understand. Once you are done Tarpen, please come back to the main headquarters and see me."

The next words surprised Strider, and he almost stumbled back at the unbearable ache in his heart.

"Yes master." the words that came from his friend's mouth were almost too much to hear.

A brick fell into the young human's stomach, he gulped and slid back on his back, using his elbows. He backed away from the steadily advancing blonde elf, all the while panting as thoughts of confusion and pain snapped in his head.

"Legolas, it is I. Strider! _Mellon nin?_"

No change, the elven words had not the effect that they should have, in truth, the elf seemed to grow even angrier. A fire lit deep behind his eyes and he growled. 

Inside, Legolas knew this was not right. Something about this man was different. A faint glimmer of reluctance snapped inside and he stopped a moment, but not before the voice had continued.

'Just a sick little _edan_! Nothing more! Teach him the meaning of punishment Tarpen!'

"Legolas?" the man whimpered and tears began to fill his eyes. Befuddled tears, tears that were not normally shed. 

"Who is Legolas?!" the elf's white teeth snapped like a hungry dog and he snarled at Aragorn. "I am Tarpen, the warrior! I let no little _edan_ get in my way!"

Those words did the most harm of all, Estel's throat shut letting off air and making a soft harsh sob come from deep within. He turned his eyes away, he did not understand at all. What in Eru's name was Legolas talking about.

"Bow to me spineless rat!" 

With a shake of his head, Aragorn sat up on his haunches and looked into the eyes of his friend, or rather the elf that once called him friend.

"But Legolas, you told me in the cave's that I never need bow to you?" he questioned, hoping the words would remind his lost friend. 

"Why would I ever say such trash human!" he spat the word as if it were spoiled milk he had just tasted. "Everyone must bow to me, you most of all! Save my lords, Donolea and Tranol! I obey them and them alone!"

Without another hesitation, Legolas brought forth a cruel three-pronged whip at his belt and lifted the lash in his hands, ready to bring it down. 

Again, a hesitation sat between him and beating all the blood from this young human. He did not at all understand why?

He drew a ragged breath and replaced the confusion in his eyes with a look of pure malice.

He let the whip slash the boy's chest, but nothing more.

He quickly roped it back to his belt and looked down angrily, growling.

"Well young one! I feel rather tired today, so be grateful! Now get along, do you work!"

Even though, the shapes before him were slowly turning to a darker shade and other unimportant shapes faded, Estel raised himself to his feet and stepped back, turning fast on his heels and running with speed that no other blind man could posses. 

Thought he was not entirely blind, it still felt as if he had not sight. Nothing seemed important any longer, Legolas had given up. And he was an elf,

"Whoa!"

His body hit something and he flew forward, panting and coughing as dirt welled up inside his lungs.

He whimpered and crawled away as a tall shape came forward, reaching down.

"Easy Strider." it calmed and he felt a weight lift from heart as strong hands helped him up and steadied him. "What happened?" 

He felt a gaze on him and looked up as the mist cleared into Toso's bright eyes.

The older man touched his bleeding chest tenderly and winced.

"Who done this lad?" he asked, anger welling up in his own heart as he saw the poor boy.

"No one." he countered a bit to quickly for the other man's liking, but he ignored it and let him continue. "I slipped and fell on some masonry."

Toso smiled and rubbed the lad's back in soothing circles to stave off the fear he saw. 

"Well, let's have marm take a look at that there incision."

"It is not an incision. Just a wee' cut."

The elder man laughed lightly and pushed the boy forward. 

"A cut? Whatever you say lad. Whatever you say."

Aragorn staggered forward, worry and fear clutching his heart, he could hardly be joyful. He could not stand it; he needed to find out what was wrong with Legolas. And sooner than later.

~_~

A gentle smile graced Tranol's old face as he watched the young prince enter and bow deep to him. 

"Milords?" he bowed also to Donolea who sat to the side in an overstuffed chair, drinking from a flagon and wiping his face when the beer dripped down. 

"What did you request my presence for? What would a humble servant as myself need for so wonderful a crowd?"

Tranol did not miss the deep grin that marred his friend's now slightly bearded face. 

"Dear Tarpen, You are a treasure among warriors. _Havo dad mellon nin._"

Obediently, the elf prince walked to a small mahogany chair and placed himself straight upon the edge, a confident smile on his face.

"Now we may speak of such issues!" declared Donolea and rose from his seat chucking the empty beer pitcher into a corner where it shattered noisily.

Legolas winced, but easily focused once again on the red haired being. 

"I thought you were an elf?" the question was rather abrupt and Legolas was surprised when he heard the question louder in his own head. He slapped himself mentally.

Donolea only starred a moment, but a grin spread across his red-bearded face and he nodded. 

"My Tarpen. I thought I told you, well now would be the best time for a history lesson I assume." He looked to Tranol. "May I my friend?"

The white haired being nodded and watched with fascination as Donolea circled the prince. 

"Alright, you well know that elves are immortal, is this true Tarpen?" 

After a nod from the blonde, Donolea continued. 

"Well, it seems that I look elf-like, and I once did hold an immortal life. But! It was taken from me, something that does not happen often. Only when one is loved by another, another that is of a different race." 

Noting the way the red-haired elf's eyes darkened Legolas followed his story.

"I once had a true love, but we will get to that! First…" he clenched his fists. "Let us speak of my forefathers, and mothers. As you might have guess, I do not enjoy the choices of my mother and father all that much, in truth you might say that their decision dampened my growth a bit." he motioned through the length of his body, which at that moment Legolas noticed was not very tall. He was even a little shorter than a normal mortal man. 

"My grandfather was a dwarf. And one of the runts I might add. Anyhow, while on a trip to The Shire, he met a lovely halfling maiden. Her name was Issabell, and she was very kind to him. He loved her and returned with her as his wife to the mountains where his family dwelt. It did not settle with them that he had wed her. So! They banished both of them. And so it came on that they bore a child, they named him Dono. Well on the eve of his twentieth birthday he had been sent out to the woods to bring home his first meal alone." he sighed and shook his head. "He came a across a scuffle between a group of wargs and the most lovely maiden he had ever seen. Her hair was pale gold and he eyes were bright as the stars." he thought a moment and waved his hand. "To a make and unbearably long story short, the two married and had a little child, a boy. The elf maiden's name was Lea. And no one knew for years, but we later learned of her human heritage. So basically, I am a dwarf/hobbit/human/elf. Make since?"

With a reluctant nod, the strange being continued. 

"So! One day, I was riding my horse through the woods and I stopped to see the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes upon.

A young girl with the darkest locks and the shiniest eyes sitting on the side, weeping, I asked her what the matter was and she told me her husband had left her. So I took her for a ride, and we had a jolly old time. Well, months past and years wore on, and I could not think of living forever, as she grew old and frail. So, I married her and sold my blessed immortality. The little I had left. And so here I am, years later, telling you more than you need to know."

With a nod, Legolas stood, and his eyes came to rest on Tranol. 

"What about him?"

Tranol was about to speak, but Donolea stepped forward and interrupted. 

"Long and boring! Don't let him start!"

The prince sat back down and shrugged. 

"So what does this have to do with me?" he asked, blue eyes piercing and slightly perplexed. 

Tranol smiled and steepled his fingers, leaning on them.

"Well as you see, Donolea and I are getting beyond our years, and we can find no elf who can lead fairly enough. So, we were considering you leading this after our time is up."

TBC~

****

Hey all, hope you liked it. I know, scary thought. Please don't kill me!!!! *Runs off at hyper speed*


	11. Be safe my sons

****

Ok, another chapter. This one is short and a little boring. More talking than anything exciting. But I had to do it, because I need to make this a bit longer for story line matters. I hope that made sense. 

For those of you who are (for some strange reason that is beyond me) undying fans to my fics, I have some exciting news. 

Me and my friend Linwen have decided to start a series together. It will combine all the stories that I (Alone) have written along with the ones we both have. Which right now is only "Don't Forget". But we have plenty more after that. Trust me, we are working on the third after that right now. 

So anyway, please enjoy this chapter and thanks for all your reviews. I am so happy! Please R&R!!!! No flames!!!!

Thanks _Ymmas Sirron_! Wow! This is your favorite story! I am honored! Hope it stays your favorite. Enjoy this. 

My my _Alexis. _ Don't worry, Tranol and Donolea will both get what they deserve. At least if I do not falter from my plans. *Wicked grin* Thanks for reviewing.

Yes _Lady Laswen_, Legolas is a little *Kookoo clock kookoos.* Took the words right out of my mouth. And as for the long and boring bit, *points finger* BLAME LINWEN! IT'S HER FAULT! No, that would not be fair to blame it all on her, however, some of it was her doing. Anyway, this explains a bit more. Thanks for your review. 

*Eyes _Linwen's _ sword* That may be! But I am faster and I am sure I am better at climbing trees, and all I will need then is a bow and arrow. I know I don't know how well my aim is, but I could just keep shooting until it hits right? Hehe. Naw, I wouldn't do that mellon nin. *Smiles impishly* Although there are many other things I might do. *Holds up blackmail* 

*Hands tissue* Don't cry _BabeyRachey_! It's alright, all will (Hopefully) turn out soon. 

Ok, I updated soon, well in my standards. Are you still going to kill me _ElvenDancer_.? I like your name by the way.

Thank you _Newmoon_, fear not. I changed it around a bit in this chapter. I was not so sure about Donolea's lineage either. But being the stupid dork that I am, I put it up anyway. But fear no more, after this chapter, no more will be concerned on the matter. At least I had not planned on it. Who is the PPC? That is probably a really stupid question, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing. P.S.- Did you salvage your computer from the flames? Hehe.

K! Onto the story, please don't kill me!

Chapter 11

Morchainttal

Elrond watched with weary eyes as Mistan jumped playfully around a tree in the courtyard trying to catch Elrohir.

Mistan was making wonderful progress, already he was standing straight and speaking little elvish as well as common. Though at the moment he was only taught words that he might need. 

"Not fair El'hir!" his voice rang from on the ground as the elf twin scurried up the tree.

Elrond smiled as he watched the two, Elrohir was waiting for Elladan because they were leaving to take a trip to the neighboring elven lands, although everyone else had given up on Estel and Legolas. Elrond had not, his faith had grown and he was now sending the twins to the other elven lands; Rivendell, Loth Lorien, and the extremely odd elven settlement of Morchainttal. 

It was not that he did not like Tranol and his hospitality. They were not short of comfort in the elven land. It was merely that he thought their ways rather….awkward, and a little prejudice.

'A little?' a voice inside his head criticized, it sounded a lot like Glorfindel, but he quickly threw that factor out. 

'Well alright, they are quite prejudice.' he corrected as he looked at the beautiful trees before him. 

Sighing softly he turned to see Elladan leading two vibrant horses towards him, both were whinnying excitedly and prancing as if their shoes were hot from the fire. 

"Elrohir, let us go. I want to return soon!" he called to his twin, who still sat in the tree while Mistan tried to climb up, but was failing miserably.

"But brother, he was so close." Elrohir teased pointing to the , still quite skinny, elf on the ground. 

"Mistan, come. Let us go have some lunch." 

The little elf got the most joyous look on his face and raced over to the elf lord, the smile on his face was contagious, Elrond laughed and smiled.

"Lunch! Lunch! Lunch!" the little figure chanted as he ran into the palace, and he looked then much like a little child to Elrond. 

Like Estel when he had been young, scrawny and always excited about food.

The Lord of Imladris smiled once more at his two sons, in their eyes he could see the sorrow.

"Be safe my sons." he warned as they mounted the jittery steeds. 

Elrohir smiled and nodded his head. "We will father, and we will bring Estel and Legolas home. Fear not."

"I will not." he watched as the twins urged both brown horses forward and sped off through the gates, that had some time ago been opened by King Thranduil. "I will wait anxiously for your return."

With those last words fading on the wind, he turned to Mistan and smiled, he walked forward, the little elf following on his heels. 

~_~

A smile crept on Donolea's odd features, the prince had been tested once more, and passed with flying colors.

'What is that saying for?' he wondered as he awaited his lord patiently. 'Colors don't really fly do they?' he snickered openly and thought about the possibility.

"Donolea? What in Arda are you snickering for?!" the elf/man stopped and turned his red locks to look at his friend, who was now wearing a robe of yellow and blue. 

"Nothing Tranol, just thinking 'bout colors."

"Colors?" 

The red haired captain shook his head and stood to his feet, shaking off the ache from sitting so long.

"You shake like a mutt."

"Sorry, just trying to get the feeling back in my body. What in Morgoth's name took you so long? You slackin' off again mate?"

"Just wondering." the silver haired leader smiled. 

"'Bout what _mellon nin_?" Donolea asked in a sweet voice, walking forward as Tranol did. 

"Hobbits? You never told me of your halfling lineage?" He looked down at the smaller man, his confused gaze all that was needed to start the red haired being into a fit of laughter. 

"That's cause I ain't got none. I was seeing what dear prince Legolas would say, and he took the bait. So! What next, conquer the world?"

Tranol shook his head and took out an old bronze key from one of his pockets.

"What you would do for pleasure Don'. You are quite amusing."

Donolea looked up, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Why, thank you, my liege." He mock bowed and ran forward. 

"I really meant him take over Morchainttal, you know?"

"You can't be serious?!" The red-haired quarter-elf looked back disbelieving. "What about me?!"

The elder elf shook his head in mock regret. "No Don', we both have a matter of time and yours is just as soon as my own. You will have no rule over this world, but! We can have an actual prince that will. Think of it! Our own line of royals, and he could continue it, we adopt him as our son. Our line will continue forever, and he will never know where he actually came from or why he is here."

A smile crept onto Donolea's sharp-featured face, and Tranol laughed.

"You always know what to do. You are so clever Tranol."

"_Iston mellon nin. Iston."_

~_~

A smile cut across the elf's pale features as he brought his whip down on another slave, Cildan yanked back and kicked the woman, sending he rushing forward in fright.

"See! Nothing to it!" he spoke to Tarpen who stood behind him, watching with mild interest. " You just got to make sure they know whose boss, those _edain_ are mighty stubborn."

"Well, why did we punish her. I saw nothing wrong in her work?'

Cildan frowned, but turned back. "A guard's entitled to a bit of fun." was his solemn answer as he brought the whip up in another short snap. "Work you lazy sluggards!"

Legolas yawned, bored stiff with this odd little lesson. He turned around and started towards his post.

"Good morning milord." one of the slaves called to the elf prince. He turned and saw an older man running toward him. 

Legolas felt the urge to call back, but something inside him snapped and he kept walking. He wanted to stop, say hello. But the stick inside his heart snapped again and he continued on.

He stopped at a corner of the field and watched the workers, they were all so brown. He wondered how the sun did so much to the mortals. He did not understand how it could be that way, that they were so much different. 

His heart sunk with grief, he knew he was missing something. Someone to talk with, to share things. But he did not know what that was called or why he needed it.

Out in the middle of the field, one of the slaves fell as the work that burdened the poor man was too much. 

Tarpen felt the urge to rush out to him and help him up, he almost did, he started to go forward, but stopped again as the twig snapped and sent a pierce of pain up his spine. 

All the other workers crowded round the slave and helped him up.

Before he knew what his hands were doing, he grabbed the whip and brought it out. His hand flicked and the lash snapped angrily, his face turned hard. 

"Back to work!" he shouted, the words sounded awkward in his ears, but he did not let the feeling show.

Estel, who was among that group of slaves, watched his friend for any sign of recognition, any sign that he knew what he was doing was wrong. 

The hard expression did not leave, in fact, it seemed to deepen and his eyes to darken.

"Oh, Legolas." he whined softly as he began pulled the brick with the ropes again, his gaze falling back on the rock.

'Even the rock has better treatment than us.' he thought as he grunted and pulled, the strain on his tired body enough. 

His sight began to fade again and he cursed softly under his breath, his hope started working.

He hoped so much that it would come, he hoped somehow to get out, but most of all, his hope strayed to Legolas. He sighed and pulled harder as the rock began to sink into the mud.

****

TBC~

I promise the next chapter will be way more exciting!!!!! 

In fact, I think you guys will be jumping all over. 

Thanks for reading, now review please! No Flames!!!!!!


	12. One last sight

****

Ok! This chapter is five pages long. That is obviously my normal chapter update expectancy. I mean for how long chapter will be. Next chapter will be where the action is. *Wicked grin* 

Please R&R! No flames!! Please!!!!

Well here ya go _Leggylover03_!!!!!

Hmmmmm….well _Stupid kid 04 and blah_. You may bow and grovel to me before the end. And don't we all love him!!!!! He is my absolute favorite, besides Glorfindel.

Wow _Fuzzy_, I got your review twice!!! That was interesting. And yes, poor Aragorn does not know what to do, luckily he may find someone to help him in this chapter. 

__

Lina! Are you ok? You did not beat up the bad guys or try and kill them. You did not even comfort Estel. Well, if you just decided to stop the little fights that is fine. I was just concerned that is all. Hehe. Here is more!

YIKES! I am glad I got you _Newmoon_!!! And I am glad that you like this!!! I will try and be more careful with what I put. And as for the unknown elven realm. You'll see why they do not talk about it on FotR, TTT, or Rotk. *Grins* I've got somethin' planned for Don and Tran. Oh yes!!! And it is not my fault if it is not elvish? I ain't no genius in languages. That much is certain. J 

Haha! _Linwen, mellon nin. _If you have not checked my bio on CoE (Council of Elrond) And I know that they DO NOT have chainsaws there!! So there, ha! I am safe until she finds and axe. And considering Gimli lives here too, I think I am in trouble. *Grins*

Well, I hope this made it in time for you exams!! If not, my condolences. I am very flattered that you love my stories so much. I will try and update as fast as possible, but right now, things are very….*Thinks* hard. I have lots to do, and am very busy. But I am trying to post something every Wednesday. J Hope that works!! I will pray for your exams.

Chapter 12

The sun rose peacefully, the twitter of birds in the forest could be heard and the chattering of small beasts was not ignored.

Those were the sounds that the men loved to hear, while the elves would rush them out into the field or off the river or the farms.

Some of the men were dazzled by such sounds, they could hardly believe that there was some good in the world, after all they had been through the day before, it was always a miracle to hear the sound of life the next day.

And far off in the distance down the forest path, a cloud of dust rose and the sound of galloping horses, elven horses, could be heard over the sweet bird songs and the incessant chatter of the squirrels and mice.

The two guards of the fields looked up, the blonde turned and let his eyes gaze beyond the trees and further down the rode, his blue eyes wondering.

"Riders. Two, both identical." he reported quickly to the lead guard at his side.

While Legolas was still ahead of them in true rank (No one knew of the talk between Donolea, Tranol, and Legolas), he was still in training and Tranol did not quite trust him alone, especially when he was guarding the human that had been found with him. 

"Identical?!" 

"Yes." Legolas turned his eyes to the other darker haired elf. 

A curse came from behind and he growled. 

"What?" the elf prince turned to his partner and looked confused as the elf stripped himself of his weapons and laid them to the ground.

"Tarpen! You must stay here and watch the slaves! I will send someone back to take over for you, then you lead them to the grand hall, alright?"

Legolas looked into the elf's green eyes and nodded. "Alright, but I do not understand why you are so worried?"

The dark haired elf sighed and shrugged. "I can not say now, after you have brought them here I will tell you, but I must not waste anymore precious time!"

Without another word the elf raced off towards the main hall, running faster than he thought possible.

Legolas shrugged inwardly to himself and set down his staff, and sitting in the nook of a tree, he began to wait.

~_~

Estel groaned as he used his scythe to cut away the wheat and put it in a sheaf on his back. 

The sun was becoming hotter as it moved farther up in it's never ending path.

Well, supposedly, his father had said that Arda was moving, not the sun. But he was so young, he could hardly care less. All he knew was, it was hot!

Brushing his long hair aside so that he might get a respite from the heat. 

It was oddly warm here for being so far north. 

'I mean. It could beat Harad!' he though about that a moment, then shook his lighter haired head. 'Well, ok. It is probably not as hot as Harad. But Eru, it's hot!'

Squatting behind the tall wheat for a moment he panted, one of the other friendlier slaves had taught him that.

"_If they do not see you not working. They can not punish you._" which was the truth. 

If they did not notice that you had stopped, they would not bother you. 

There were so many slaves after all, one could not remember all of them, and he was not worried about Legolas because as far as he knew, the elf still did not have an realization of who he was. Which to Estel was a wonder.

Sure they had only known each other for about a year, and sure they were not quite best friends, but they looked out for one another. 

Besides, he had a feeling that the longer they spent and got used to one another, the closer they would become. 

Popping back up swiftly, he began to work again, slicing at the pale yellow stalks.

But of course, before he could thank Eru, his vision began to blur a bit and then darken to colors of more unrecognizable color. 

'Drat!' he kept going, and did not act as thought he was blind. He knew well what would happen, they would just beat him again.

Not that they had been too rough the last time, they had done no more than hit him with branches, and Donolea had stopped it before more could happen.

He did not really like the red-haired elf, he would like to kill him, had he gotten the chance, but he was grateful.

Had he not stopped the rebel elves, Estel knew that he would be much more sore than he was now.

Aragorn hoped that he would not hit one of the other men with his scythe, he was blessed that no one else was in quite the same area. 

A ways before him, he heard the strong gallop of two elven horse, tired ones. 

His tuned in to the conversation as best he could, but being human was not a matter that helped.

"Legolas?" he heard a voice say, the voice, he could not mistake it.   


He knew it by heart, all the years of living in Elrond's home, being raised by that voice. Strider knew well who it was.

"Elrohir?" he whispered in disbelief, hardly able to remember the last time he had been happier. 

Dropping his work tool mutely he began to walk towards the elven voices, all the while listening.

"What? I am Tarpen. Leader over this contingent."

"Tarpen? No _mellon nin_. You are Legolas, our friend. Our brother's friend." the tears in Elladan's voice could not be disguised, tears of confusion. 

"Have you seen Estel Legolas?" Elrohir's voice was slightly wavered.

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about, my lords. I was instructed to lead you to my Lord Tranol."

"You lord?"

"Tranol?"

The twins sounded more than worried, Estel heard their voices clearly now. They were not ten feet away.

"Hey you!" Legolas interrupted the conversation as he saw behind the twins a young slave slowly making his way forward, feeling with one hand for any obstacle's.

Both pair's of eyes turned and to strangled gasps fell on the air.

"Estel!" 

****

TBC~

OK, I know that was very short, and I know that you are probably all going to try and kill me with various weapons, stink bombs, ect….

Can you blame a girl for wanting to make he story longer? 

That was a rather stupid question I know. But I can't help but ask. 

Anyway, please R&R!!! No Flames!!!!!!! PLEASE! Just nice little reviews, long ones work too, as long as they are not flames. We hateses flameses! Yess precious.

Anyway, Seeya next time. And I will try to get the next chapter no later than next Wednesday. J 


	13. A heart lost or a heart found

Ok, next chapter.

Well _Legolaslover2003_ you will definitely have to email me the pic sometime. If you have a scanner. *Shrugs* I am sure it looks totally awesome. I love to draw the ideas I have for stories.

*Giggles nervously while clinging to tree* GIMLI! TAKE BACK THAT AXE FROM _LINWEN_!!!!!! Hey! You have no right to call me 'little elf.'

Yipes! I'm sorry _Newmoon_!!!! Here! It is before a week too!!! Which one is our hero? Well, in this chapter we will see.

Thanks _Ymmas Sirron_. I am glad you liked it. Here is more for you.

I am sorry _Maryanne._ I am a sad sorry excuse for a writer when it comes to non Legolas and Aragorn hurting stories. I am glad you like it though. And they should not be too badly hurt, not this time anyway.

Maybe_ leggylover03, _maybe he will come to his senses.

Chapter 13

Tears came to the twins' eyes as they ran forward and engulfed their little brother in a huge bear hug. One that almost squeezed the very life from his soul.

He gasped in surprise, but hugged them just as hard. Tears came to his own sightless eyes and he tried to silently suck them back. But he found that they would not cease, so he let the things run their course.

Elladan saw Estel's attempts to rid himself of his tears, he smiled and rubbed his brother's cheek. 

"Not all tears are an evil, _gwador nin_." he whispered bringing his hands through his brother's dark unkempt locks.

"Estel, we thought you were dead." Elrohir whispered trying to come to terms that his brother was standing before him, not noticeably wounded.

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked, finding his twin's concerns, he checked over the human, turning him around gently and trying to find and blood stains, abrasions, cuts in his shirt, bruises, anything.

At this more sobs came from Strider, and both looked at each other.

"I just wish I could see you again." 

The whisper was barely heard, but they did hear it.

Elrohir kneeled down to Aragorn and lifted his chin. "We are here, it would help to open your eyes." the elf chuckled softly.

Legolas had now come forward and was starring at the reunion with confusion.

Something about this group struck him, something. He tried to shake the memory out, but it would not budge.

Growling he shook his head, he had to bring these elves to Lord Tranol. That was his job, he had been trusted and he could not let them down.

'No!' a voice inside him screamed. 'Run, take them away, go back to Mirkwood!'

Where in the world was Mirkwood, and why, in Eru's name, did it sound so familiar!!!

"Legolas?"

He did not know why, but at that name he turned his head and looked into the two identical faces. 

"Tarpen! My name is Tarpen." he informed, slightly still wondering if Legolas was his name. Oh Valar, he was just so confused!

"Legolas, you are not thinking right. Come on, we will bring you to Elrond." One of the twins, he could not tell which and he did not care, grabbed his forearm and pulled him a bit.

The elf prince lashed out, cuffing the other elf upside the head and making him release his grip on Legolas.

Elrohir stepped away from Estel, towards the prince, looking at him as though he had shot a dart at Elladan instead of just slapped him. 

"Legolas, I-"

"TARPEN!"

Elrohir put his hands up as a gesture of peace. 

"Alright, Tarpen, why don't we go talk with your employer, Tranol."

The prince nodded. "I was supposed to do that anyway."

Elladan turned his eyes on Elrohir and turned to Estel, who was just standing waiting patiently, it seemed he was looking at him, yet he was not. 

"Come on Estel." He motioned for his brother to follow, but Aragorn did not see and began to walk straight instead of turning around.

"Strider?! Where are you going?"

Both twin's looked at each other and Legolas stopped, waiting impatiently for the others.

"I am following you, aren't I?"

Elrohir ran back and caught the teen on the arm, catching him off guard. He tried to get Aragorn to look in his eyes, but they would never focus.

Seeing this, the younger twin shook his head. "You are more wounded than you let on. " he whispered, the human looked slightly surprised but nodded.

"I will not yet tell Elladan, let me carry you."

Estel's face paled. "But I-"

Elrohir smiled at his brother's protests. "You want him to find out and worry more. Just this once Estel, no one will care."

Reluctantly the human nodded softly, without another moment hesitation Elrohir scooped him up and held him close.

"Just rest _Gwador_." the younger twin whispered as he approached the other two.

"What is wrong with him?" Elladan asked, worry making his tone harsh. Estel rarely let anyone carry him, and if he had so easily let Elrohir, something must be terribly wrong.

"His sight was a little blurry, from exhaustion."

Elladan sighed and smiled at his younger brother. The boy now had his eyes closed and was sleeping peacefully, probably the most restful sleep he had had in weeks, ever since there capture, or rather when he had woken to the capture, he had not slept very well. And his brother being near made it better, he knew they would not let anything happen to him or Legolas.

~_~

Soundlessly, Legolas entered the court, looking for Tranol and Donolea who had seemed to disappear altogether.

He saw his guard partner waiting patiently, the other elf walked forward, a smile on his face. That quickly faded when he saw the twins, one was gently holding a sleeping slave. He did not like this, not at all.

"Welcome my lords Elladan and Elrohir. How do you fare?" he asked politely, taking a quick glance at the human.

'Eru. That is the one that Cildan blinded.' he moaned inwardly. He hated this profession, so much hurt and pain. Tranol had promised him peace, but he had lied, the old rat. And now, his signature was on the parchment that bound him to them, nothing but death could break that.

"Fine, tell me," the elder twin snapped. "How is it that our brother was treated so foully?"

"Your brother?" the elf gulped, smiling nervously. "My lords, which elf is this? I will stop this madness at once." 

"See. That is just it." Elladan took a angry step forward, his face closing into a sneer. "You think to much of elves, that you care not see if they are truly important."

"Lord Elrohir, I presume, we do look to see which elves are important." the elf tried to defend himself. 'Oh Eru, I hope I got the right one.'

"I am Elladan. Which proves much of my point." he turned and pointed to the sleeping child that his brother held. "You think to much that you do not look into the heart. You think that all _edain_ are scum and should be treated as such. Well, I will have you know," he pointed harshly, trying to show the other. " that my brother, Estel, the _edan_ which my twin carries, has more of an elven heart than you or your lord will ever have!"

The elf backed away so he tripped and sunk into Tranol's throne, silk and fabric falling over his eyes. 

"I am sorry. I did not know! I just do what I am told!" he cried.

"Then maybe you can do this, I order you, Master elf. Leave now! And never return here or to any other elven realm for as long as you live. I found out that you did, I will hunt you down! Understood?" Leaping up the younger elf ran for the door, fright and worry edging each step.

Coming from behind, Legolas smiled. "That was entertaining. Now if you please, I believe Donolea and Tranol are in the stables." the elf prince began to walk for the stables but was stopped by one voice, soft and barely audible.

"Tell me you have not lost your heart, Legolas?"

He turned, eyes burning, they came to rest on the young human that was still held by Elrohir.

Another thing inside his head beat down on him, racking his body with shivers that he could not suppress. Something about this child was….memorable. But he could not find what it was.

Words fell from his mouth before he could think. "Just misplaced it."

But after that his eyes turned fiery once more and he turned on his heel, his brain and heart were pounding and he could not think. 

"Come! My lords will be waiting."

~_~

"Welcome sons of Elrond." Tranol's voice was strong, but he cringed inwardly at the sight of the young boy and the look of pure hatred in Elladan's eyes. Elrohir was to busy to be mad, he was worried for his brother's sight and how he would tell the others.

"Welcome? Pah!" the dark haired elf spat on Tranol's feet and glared. "We came to find our brother and Prince Legolas. Now that we have, we are ready to leave, but I would like to know how to get the prince back to himself?"

Donolea stepped forward, his hair looking quite grayed, little spurts of red shot out, but most of it was gray.

"That we can not do. I will not give it to you, not death, nor pain, nor torture will bring the words from my lips."

Elladan growled deep in his smooth throat and strutted forward, taking the smaller elf by the front of his tunic, he pushed him back. 

"Tell me slime?!"

"Sorry master elf." he smiled and grabbed Legolas's shoulder. "He's ours now, sure it took a bit. But nothing can bring him back."

Legolas's eyes flashed, but nothing else transpired, he just stood. As still as stone.

Tranol came forward, smiling. "Now if you will excuse us, we must be going. I would rather not have the whole of the elven council on me."

Turning round, he made to walk to a stall. 

A bow twang stopped him and he turned just as a shaft pierced him where he stood, crying out in utter pain he fell to the floor, blood coming from his eyes where the shaft stood out.

His life fled and he fell to the floor, pain and surprise etched on his face.

Donolea, still in shock felt tears spring to his eyes.

He turned to the twin's but saw that they had not shot the arrow.

"That was for you Legolas. No matter if you have forgotten me or not. You are my friend, and I will kill if need be, to get you back."

Donolea stepped forward, grabbing a torch from the side, he growled as the tears sped down his face.

"If that is for your friend _edan_, than this is for mine."

Pushing Legolas back Donolea shouted back to him as he let go of the torch. 

"RUN!" 

Taking it as an order, the elf turned on his heel and sped out the back door, the flames licked at the floor. 

Elladan and turned, and Elrohir, forgetting Estel for the moment of panic, turned too. 

"Run! To the door!"

Turning Aragorn was about to run after them, but he noticed that he did not hear them any longer.

A warm feeling began to eat towards him, gasping as smoke clouded his lungs he tried to find some way out, but each way the smoke smelt to strong or the heat felt to much.

He yelled out, it was the only thing he could do.

His cry was carried to the elves, who were panting. 

Legolas, about to run after his master stopped, something inside him broke. 

That scream, he had heard it before, he knew it. 

His eyes filled with tears as his emotions were sent back and forth like a swing, rocking and cracking.

The block that had kept his memories away broke, and he felt a flood of remembrance surge to him.

Donolea, saw him stop. He turned to see the younger elf holding his head and tears falling from his eyes.

He grabbed the blonde elf, pulling him, but Legolas lashed out and hit him in the cheek.

"Get away Donolea! You are not my master! None will ever be!!!!"

Another scream and whimper sounded, turning, Legolas ran towards the barn. Maybe he could not save himself, but if he could do something, he would try and save his friend. 

"I am coming, hold on _mellon nin._"

****

TBC~

Hello, I know. Kill the girl who made the cliffie. But before you do, *Backs away slowly while readers are reading this little note* I wanted you all to know that this story, at this point, is 91 pages long. And there is at least one more chapter left, or two. *Shrugs and runs* Bye now! R&R! NO FLAMES!!!!


	14. Another blessed meeting

****

Ok, this IS the last chapter!!!!! And it is a grand total of FIFTEEN pages!!!! I did not know I could dish out chapters like that?! Well here it is! And then, a preview of my next story. Enjoy! Please NO FLAMES! R&R!!!!!

LOL_ Newmoon_!!!! That was a hilarious joke!!!! Yes, well more reunions considering they split up kind of again. J And yes!! LEGGY YOUR BACK!!!!! *coughs* Anyway, hope you like this. J 

But I did not yet have the chapter written _leggylover03_? That would be a little difficult to update the very second. J I like smilies, if you can not tell. Hehe. But, here is your chapter. Enjoy!

Yikes!_ Ymmas Sirron_! A little violent aren't we. Hehe. No, I liked that review. It was funny. Here is you chapter, I am sorry your favorite story has to come to an end, but it did sometime. J 

Hi _Mellaithwen_ElvenMaiden _. Nice to hear from you again. J Thanks! And yes, GO LEGGY! SAVE HIM! *Jumps like a hyper rabbit* I know what happens! *Evil grin*

Anyway, ya! So, here it is! Enjoy!!!! 

Chapter 14

**__**

You stand on the edge,

You follow the call,

No turning back you are risking it all,

He whispers your name in a moment of truth,

The rocks fall around you the ground starts to move.

You step out on faith,

It's all that you know,

You jump into darkness and hold onto hope!

-Mark Shultz

Racing towards the inferno, Legolas leapt through the open stall window.

The twins raced round the corner, just as the elf prince leapt through the window.

"No! Legolas!"

But it was too late, Legolas was already shouting through the sounds of burning wood and acrid air. 

"Estel?" he called through the flames, tears coming into his eyes from the smoke.

He ran through as a choke came to him, then a deep sob. 

"Estel?!" he jumped a burning piece of wood, coughing as putrid smoke filled his lungs. 

He looked through the darkness and smoke, his eyes seeking any sight of his human friend. He knew how vulnerable that Estel was to this type of smoke and flames. He had to get him out. He knew that he too was in danger, even if his elven senses were help, he still had to get out as soon as possible.

His elven eyes came to see a hunched figure on the floor, coughing and choking on the thick smoke. Flames were drawing near and they had not much time.

He ran forward, kneeling down beside his friend.

Strider looked up at his when the coughing fit has ceased, but he could not focus his eyes. And even if he could, he could not see the elf, he could only feel his presence.

"Legolas, is that you?" he asked though his pants for breath. 

"Aye _mellon nin_. Come on, let's get you out."

He tried to help his friend up, but became worried when the human collapsed, his eyes began to drift.

"NO!" The prince shouted heaving the man onto his own back, he stood to his feet, eyes searching for a way out of the burning heap of wood. 

"Estel, listen. I need you to stay awake."

The whisper was barely heard, but the elf heard it and he smiled at the human's stubborn nature. 

"Why?"

Feeling his friend relax, he shook his body, trying to wake him. 

"Estel! You can not sleep! Sing to me." 

The human's eyes opened slightly and he chuckled. "I have a horrible voice, you know that, I-it could…never…-"

"Please." the prince pleaded softly, trying to find his way through the wood and rubble.

__

" I sit beside the fire and think, of all that I have seen." his words faltered, and his breath labored but he continued.

"_Of meadow-flowers and butterflies, in the summers that have been."_

Leaping over a piece of wood, Legolas noticed something that made him stop and look in surprise. 

'Eru be praised.' 

He noticed that Aragorn was not singing any longer. 

"Strider?"

A jolt and then a snort. "Sorry, Legolas, I am just so tired. The warmth feels nice, but a little too warm."

Talking softly as he worked on the rope that held the trap door shut he talked to the man.

"Where did you hear that song?" the rope snapped and he pulled the wooden panel up.

"A halfling, he came to Imladris about ten years ago."

"Oh, tell me about him?" Legolas coaxed, trying to get the young man to stay awake.

"H-he was about to where my waist is now. Cheerful, he…..knew lots of…songs."

Frowning, the elf prince looked down into the dark blackness. He knew that they both could be going to there deaths. But, it was better than staying here, that would result in death. He knew it!

"Listen Estel."

"Hmmm." the soft question made him smiled sadly as another horrible coughing fit took over the young man.

"I need you to hang on. We are going for a little drop, I promise that I will do all in my power to keep you from harm. But I need you to hang on as best you can!"

"I will try."

Letting his breath out slowly, the Prince grabbed hold of the rope beneath and let out a sigh.

"We jump on three."

Above him a support pole cracked and sparks fell.

"One."

Another crack, and snap, he could hear the wind rushing as the timber fell.

"THREE!"

He dove down the dark hole, wind rushing past him.

Above the slat snapped shut and a rush of embers followed the two down the hole in the oblivion.

~_~

A moan came from beyond, and Legolas realized, with an odd fascination, that it was himself moaning.

He let his body stretch out slowly, he felt cold earth beneath him and bits of cold grass wet with dew. 

He smiled lightly as his fists clenched the grass, his ripped and torn cloak fluttered in the breeze.

Rays of sunlight sparkled around him and played about his body.

'I must be dead.' he thought for a moment before opening his eyes, or rather one eye because he found that the other would not open.

Groaning he lifted himself up, his vision was red in his one eye.

He wiped it clean and brought it away to see blood, he wiped his hand clean on the outcrop of grass, leaning against the rock, he smiled.

The warmth the sun provided was rather nice. It was still cold, but he did not care, his body seemed to absorb the heat.

'Estel would love th-'

He stopped, his eye flying open, he began to search for his friend. 

"Estel?" Legolas called, trying to stand.

He hissed and hugged his arm close to himself, on inspecting it he found a long jagged cut that ran from his shoulder to his elbow. Blood flowed freely and little grains of dirt from the ground were encompassed around it.

"Estel?!" he called again, his eyes filling with horror as he searched and for his friend.

A scuffle a few yards away caught his attention, the bushes rustled and voices called angrily to each other.

"Drop him Donolea!"

A low snicker and another rustle as well as a cry of pain.

"Aragorn?" the elf prince whispered, crouching into a low position he began to creep towards the commotion.

"But you see, master elf. You may have won the battle, but the war is mine to claim. I have your precious little brother and the prince is as good as dead. I found no remains of him and I doubt that Strider here would go without him unless otherwise."

Growling, Legolas pulled out another knife hidden in his elven boot, slowly raising himself up he stood and waited for the red haired being.

"Please! Let him go!"

Legolas could see the back of Donolea in the foliage, shouting angrily, he thrust the blade forward. 

A scream and thud came through the air then another thud, and a gasp of breath.

"Estel!" the twin's voice came from beyond as they rushed forward to pull Donolea's dying body from that of their brother's.

Jumping through the vines, Legolas did it for them. Taking the other away from Aragorn, his last breaths coming out shallow and pain filled.

"_Namarie_ Donolea. May Mandos take pity on you for the crimes you have committed."

Gasping for air, Donolea nodded softly closing his eyes. "Aye to that _Hir _Legolas. I am sorry."

Without another word, the being's last breath fell from his pale lips and his spirit fled to the halls of Mandos, where he hopefully would be judged rightly for his horrible crimes.

Elladan and Elrohir looked up from their brother for a moment to see the elf prince.

"Is he-"

Legolas nodded softly. "He has departed."

The twins turned back to Aragorn who thankfully was, other than a gash to his side, oddly unscathed.

Elladan did notice that Estel's arm was not in it's natural place and he knew well what was wrong. He winced inwardly. 

"Estel?"

The young man opened his eyes, but just sighed when all they met was more blackness.

Elrohir smiled, just to see that his brother was awake and alright was enough for him, even if he could not see him.

Elladan, who had known of this before stared at Estel with fear.

"I know what you are thinking Elladan." Aragorn nodded mellifluously, trying to hold back the pain from his voice and fear from his heart. " I can not see you." he confirmed, closing his eyes to stave off the pain.

"Did he do this?" he stared at Donolea's lifeless form, which Legolas had discarded a few moments ago to check on Estel.

"No." Legolas said, trying hard to remember. "Another elf did. Cildan if I remember his name correctly."

"I am sorry 'Dan. I did not mean to, I got in a fight and he got really mad. He threw some powder in my eyes and that made my eyes this way." he apologized, his boyish fears taking hold, making him think that Elladan was angry.

"No _gwador nin_. It is not you. Just relax. Everything is alright." tears streamed from both the twins eyes, they had thought that, once again, there little brother had died in the fire along with Legolas, to see him here, alive was more than a miracle. 

"Eru has been watching out for you." Elrohir hugged Estel tightly, forgetting about his gash and arm. The boy cried out in pain and tried to scoot away.

"Both you and Legolas need tending. And I know just the half-elf to do it." the smirk on the older twin's face was not unnoticeable and Aragorn shivered. 

"Father is going to kill us for sure." the murmur made Legolas smiled and he wiped the blood that had flown from the wound to his head.

"Thank the Valar that we found the horses." Elrohir smiled.

"Yes, I think we will need them." Elladan said softly looking to Aragorn's dislocated arm. "Does your arm hurt Estel?"

The human shook his head, a little to quickly for the twin's or Legolas's liking.

"Well, it may not now. But I assure you it will, and if we do not fix it now it will never heal properly."

A look of pure fright came over the young human and closed his unseeing eyes.

"Fine. Just do it quickly!" 

All three elves were amazed at the level of maturity in that decision, and they would have liked to reward him by making everything less painful. But, that was something they could not do.

"Elrohir, Legolas. You hold him down. I will put it back in place." both nodded and moved to put their hands on his arms.

"Ready?" Elladan's voice held a tinge of sorrow in it's depths and all could tell that he did not want to do what he had to.

After the two had nodded, he took one last look at his human brother. "I am sorry Estel." he whispered softly, but the teen heard it and he smiled. "This will hurt."

The young man nodded softly and breathed in slowly.

Without another word between them, Elladan pulled Aragorn's muscular arm and maneuvered it so it popped with an audible crack back into place.

A scream of pure agony tore throughout the forest and nothing moved, nothing breathed save the three elves working.

Estel's back arched instinctively to try and escape the torture, but he could not.

The screams stopped and the air went quiet, freezing and blowing against them.

"Is he alright?" Legolas asked, letting go after his brother was done. 

Elrohir checked him, he rubbed the boy's head and smiled sadly.

Aragorn's breathing hitched and he opened his eyes slowly, he stayed the way he was, not getting up but not sleeping.

"Estel, we need to get going. I would rather be in Thranduil's halls before dark."

The young man did not speak, he only nodded and moaned softly as Elrohir gently picked him up. The twin ripped a piece of his cloak and wrapped a sling round his brother's collar bone to hold the healing limb close to his chest.

"Legolas, you may ride with me." Elladan said as two chocolate brown horses came forward.

"I can hold Estel." he informed, slowly moving towards were Elrohir was setting his younger brother atop the tall elven beast.

"No Legolas. You are not well and you need rest, come. Estel will be fine, Elrohir will no bad befall him."

Taking the prince by the hand, Elladan helped him mount and then got on behind him.

Legolas growled to himself in annoyance, but did not protest as Elladan urged his horse forward with a sweet elvish word.

Behind, he could here Elrohir's horse following at a trot.

"Is Aragorn going to be alright?" Legolas whispered, not letting the name get any louder than a faltering whisper.

Elladan started a moment. "How do you know of his lineage?"

Smiling, the prince rested against his friend. "Your father informed me when I was having nightmares."

"Oh, that's right. I think he told me, but I was rather busy at the moment." the elf smiled and chuckled. "I was watching _Ada_ drug Estel, he was far to sleepy to notice what we were talking about anyway."

Legolas smiled and let his eyes unfocused as sleep claimed him. 

Things would be back to normal, once they arrived home, Lord Elrond would fix Estel's sight and he would tell Lingwen how much he loved her. His smile brightened at the picture of his love.

Her hair flowing in the breeze and her beautiful smile lighting the quiet and dark palace, her very presence made one all the happier, especially him.

"Sleep Legolas. We will reach the palace by dawn at the latest."

With a simple nod, the blonde elf gave into the darkness and let himself drift into a deep, and much needed, sleep.

~_~

Elrohir pulled Aragorn from the saddle, the man was still asleep and obviously not going to wake up anytime soon.

Elladan smiled and helped the very much awake prince from his horse, the wound to his head had made Legolas a bit light-headed and everything around him seem to spin into an rainbow of colors.

"Easy now." the raven haired elf warned as he steadied his friend from falling and further more, much humiliation that might have followed had Legolas done so. "How is Estel?" he called to his twin, as he walked the prince towards the palace.

Elrohir smiled as he carried the teen. "Slept the whole way, don't worry though, he is fine, just as he was. Though his wound is still bleeding, it stopped. But when the horse trotted it began again."

Elladan could see the deep crimson stain spreading at Aragorn's side.

The scraping of the strong oak doors made all three elves look up, Legolas figured it would not have mattered much since they were just a brown, green, and gray blob in his eyes.

"ESTEL!" the fatherly voice of Elrond carried to his ears and he smiled gingerly.

Elrond ran down the steps and took Strider from Elrohir's arms, hugging the young one close to him, the blood from Aragorn's gash seeped onto his own green robes. 

The twin's could see the tears flowing from their father's eyes, he looked up and thanked them both. The look in his eyes showed that emotion enough so he need not speak.

"Oh my boy. My little Estel, my child." he could feel the wet seeping through his robes, but he did not care, he turned and began to walk away, holding Estel.

"Bring the prince in, I would like to look at him before he visits with his father."

Legolas looked up at his name, the motion made his head reel and he felt sick, but he did not let the little contents in his stomach fall. He breathed in deeply.

"Yes father."

Supported by Elladan, Legolas went slowly forward, following what he hoped to be Lord Elrond.

~_~

The elf lord smiled as he wrapped the bandage around Legolas's head, the prince winced.

"Feeling better elfling?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm.

Legolas truly was feeling a lot better, he nodded smiling slightly. "Now can I go?"

"Yes, but please tell me you will take it easy young prince."

Legolas nodded again and smile sheepishly. "Have I ever done otherwise than your wise suggestions _Hir _Elrond?"

"I would not ask such questions when one is a friend of my son."

Jumping from the bed, Legolas strode to the door with a smile, but he suddenly thought of something.

"What about Estel?"

The elf lord smiled sadly and turned to see Legolas's bright eyes. 

It was not good when he smiled like that, Legolas had found, especially when they were speaking of the accident prone human.

"As well as one would suppose, his sight is another matter I am not so fond to speak of. If it was just the other day he had been in this fight, it would be another thing. But, what I found stayed so long that it, possibly, permanently crippled him. His sight may never return."

"Aragorn is strong my lord. He will not let this affect his dreams."

Elrond smiled, a true heart-felt smile this time. "I know Legolas. Than you for your council, it has been most wise for one of your lifetime. Now, go and see your father, he does not yet know of your arrival."

The prince nodded, his blonde hair falling forward around the bandage, then he turned and ran out the door.

All his thoughts now on his father, and the love of his life. The one he had left alone for so long, the one that could fill his heart with joy at her very smile. Lingwen.

****

~THE END~

Stay tuned for the next story in the series:

A Heart Lost 

And I will tell you a bit about that. But for now, I must say that I am happy for this last chapter. I hope you all like reading it as much as I like writing it. 

And also, I will post the new story as soon as possible. Our computer is acting a bit-odd. So! I will do it when I can, if I do not come back and post for a few weeks, you all know why. 

Now, for the summary of my next fic, this one sort of connects me and Linwen's series together:

A Heart Lost

Legolas's life is spiraling downward, after returns home from his exerting adventures, he wants nothing more than peace and to start a life with his love Lingwen. But when she finally realizes that he has returned, will she be able to face him with the truth? And will the prince begin to understand? And what of Aragorn's sight? How will he cope with the feeling of pity that everyone seems to give him?

Ok, so! That's it! Tell me what you think, and fear not for all you romance haters, it will not be to much of one. It has Aragorn's moments too. J Thanks and please R&R! You guys have been great, as always, hope to see your reviews for the next story. And NO FLAMES!!!!


End file.
